Team DHLA
by Daienlll
Summary: Daien is running from a past he'd rather stayed buried. But in order to make up for past sins, he must become a huntsman. What happens when he's teamed up with an honest thief, a flower waiting to bloom, and a genius who's always been invisible? And what happens when his past rears it's ugly head? T for language I guess
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is the first story I've ever posted, so please go easy on me!

I own nothing from RWBY. The only things I own are the ocs and their stuff.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

It Begins

Daien sat in a metal chair at a metal table waiting for Professor Ozpin. The room was lit from a single light hanging above the table, making it seem a lot like an interrogation. "Sorry to keep you waiting, business and all that." Ozpin said as he walked in and took his seat, setting down a Scroll that was playing back clips of Daien's activities that night. "It's fine." Daien said leaning forward in his chair. "I'm Professor Ozpin, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Ozpin said. "Yes, sir, I know who you are. I'm Daien, sir, it's nice to meet you." Daien said politely. "Please, drop the formalities Mr..." "Just Daien, sir." Daien clarified. "I see."

After a short pause Professor Ozpin got down to business, "I'm told you want to go to my school, is that true?" "Here we go." Daien thought. "Yes, sir." "Why?" "Because, sir, I've heard your school is the best." Daien said. "Well, Daien, I'm a Huntsman, so I'm used to being called by the police. But Imagine my surprise when VCPD calls and tells me that they have a young man in custody who single handedly apprehended twelve armed thieves. And that that same young man had asked for me by name." Ozpin said. "Why Should you be accepted to Beacon?" "I'm highly qualified, sir." Daien said. "Lots of people are." Ozpin replied.

"Sir, I was born and raised just outside the kingdom of Vacuo. we were just close enough so that we weren't wiped out, but far enough so that life was hard." Daien started tapping the table with his index, middle, and ring fingers like it was a musical instrument. "And ever since I can remember I've had to fight and watch people die." Tip, tap, tapidy, tap, tipidy, tap, "I made a promise that I would do everything I could to keep that from happening to anyone else." Professor Ozpin nodded a few times.

"Why don't we start over, and you tell me the truth." Ozpin said. Daien stopped tapping, "I'm sorry?" Daien asked looking confused. Professor Ozpin looked at him knowingly. Daien chuckled, "What gave me away?" Professor Ozpin motioned to Daien's hand, "Nervous tick?" Daien sighed, "Figured out my tell in no time flat, and I thought I was being clever." Shaking his head, Daien sat up in his chair.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth now, and it's gonna sound a lot like the lie because the best lies are half truth. I was born just outside of the kingdom of Vacuo in a small village. We were just close enough so that we weren't massacred but far enough so that people died." Daien started tapping again but this time used all five fingers on his right hand, "When I was little I idolized Huntsmen, they could walk through hell and not get burned. But one day, when the Huntsmen were away, the Grimm came for us."

"I ran, and they chased. And they gave me this." Daien lifted up his shirt the reveal a jagged set of scars that snaked their way from his left shoulder to his right hip that were obviously claw marks. "I want to become a Huntsman so that I can use the skills and talents I have spent years honing to save people from a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy." Daien lowered his shirt, "I want to be a Huntsman because even monsters need something to fear."

"Poetic" Professor Ozpin said simply. "Thank you." "You want to come to my school? Alright, but you'll have to pass the entrance exam." Professor Ozpin said. "Professor Ozpin, I will do whatever you want me to if I can go to Beacon Academy."

Aaaaand that's the first chapter! now before anyone starts thinking that I'm stuck up or something, Daien is a recurring character name in stuff I've done in the past.

favorite, follow, review and all that. I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

I own the OCs, their stuff, and nothing else.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

On the way

One week later

"Can't believe I'm on my way to Beacon." Daien thought, sitting on the airship on its way to Beacon. Daien was a tall boy, 6' 2", and was a little on the thin side, but had no lack of muscle. Daien was wearing his usual dress, a grey jacket that had three red claw marks across the chest, a red t shirt, a pair of digital desert camo cargo pants, a pair of military standard combat boots, and a pair of black fingerless combat gloves. Daien also wore a set of gunmetal grey shin guards with knee pads as well as a set of gunmetal grey spaulders; hanging from Daien's neck was a Beowolf bandana mask.

Strapped to his hips were a pair of old west style pistol holsters and in them were the two biggest semi automatic pistols you've ever seen. One had a red frame and a black slide and the other had a black frame and a red slide, both guns were elegantly engraved in grey and were well worn. The magazines for the monstrous firearms had a glass breaker on the bottom and each gun had many attachments that Daien kept in a pouch behind him on his belt.

Daien flattened a bit of his short carmine bedhead that was twitching in the air conditioning. Daien stared out the window, his sharp, reptilian eyes picking out little details. Daien was a Faunus, however unlike most Faunus who had noticeable external traits like cat ears or horns Daien just had venom green dragon eyes that were far better than a human's. "They made it sound like that entrance exam was gonna be hard, but it was a cakewalk!" Daien thought.

Daien was snapped out of space by a small voice that said, "Excuse m-me." Daien turned in its direction and was confronted by the smallest girl he had ever seen, "hmm? Oh, yes, how can I help you?" Daien said politely. She wasn't a little person, but she was about 3' 4" and had reddish brown hair that just reached her neck and framed her face. "Is-is this spot taken?" The girl asked shyly, pointing to the seat next to Daien. Sitting up and scooting over a bit, Daien said with a warm smile, "Oh, no! You go right ahead!"

The girl looked surprised, but nodded and sat down all the same. They sat in silence for a short time. Daien noticed a group of girls motioning to his seat neighbor to go on and heard her swallow nervously. "S-so! I-I'm Chichi Auburn. What's y-your name?" She said nervously. "I'm Daien, it's nice to meet you Chichi!" Daien said with a warm smile. "I-if you don't mind me a-asking, why are your eyes like that?" "Here we go again." Daien thought. "It's a rare mutation that affects one in every two point six million people." He said, giving his usual lie. "Oh" Chichi seemed a little disappointed at his answer. Daien looked around to make sure no one was within earshot before turning back to Chichi, "Between you and me," Daien leaned down and whispered, "I'm actually a Faunus" in Chichi's ear. This revelation put a smile on the shy girl's face, and probably the fact that Daien trusted her with it. Straightening up Daien said, "That stays between us, kay? Secret oath." Chichi nodded her agreement.

Daien heard a female voice say, "Would you just buzz off." and began searching the "room" for who it belonged to. He quickly spotted a big guy in full armor, minus the helmet, with slicked back, burnt orange hair and his hand on the wall blocking a girl with orange hair that was obviously uncomfortable into a corner. "If you'll excuse me for a second, there's a douchebag that can't take a hint." Daien said standing up and cracking his knuckles. Daien looked around for a certain kind of girl as he walked toward the douchebag, his eyes settled on a girl with long, messy blonde hair talking to a younger girl wearing a red hood. "She'll do nicely." Daien thought.

"Excuse me, sir!" Daien said. Douchebag turned around, "What?" He said annoyed. Daien put an arm over his shoulder, "Listen, friend, let's be honest with ourselves, she ain't interested. But I'm thinkin' maybe she is." Daien said pointing to the blonde girl. Douchebag nodded thoughtfully, mulling it over for a bit. Finally he started off in Blondie's direction, "Go get 'er tiger!" Daien said patting Douchebag on the back, before turning to the orange haired girl. "She'll knock him flat." Daien said once Douchebag was out of earshot. "Thanks. I'm Lilac Rampuri, by the way!" She said holding out her hand. "Daien, and you're welcome!" Daien said cheerfully, shaking Lilac's hand.

"I apologize on behalf of all guys for Douchebag over there's behavior, I promise we're not all like that." Daien said. "Oh it's fine, you've demonstrated your point yourself, I just wish more guys were like you." Lilac said. "Well, maybe a little spending money will make you feel better, courtesy of Douchebag." Daien said slyly, holding up a brown leather wallet. Lilac looked impressed, "You picked his pocket!? When?!" Lilac asked taking the Lien from Daien. "A magician never reveals his secrets." Daien said pouring on the sly suaveness. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Lilac." He said before walking back toward Chichi. "Likewise." Lilac said settling back into the corner. A moment later and Douchebag flew across the "room".

Daien and Chichi had decided to watch the news story about a store robbery that was playing on the holoscreens, "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department." The anchor woman said. "In other news, Atlesian forces are still searching for notorious White Fang hit man, Warren Rowans," A picture of a guy wearing a black gunslinger coat and a full face Ursa Grimm mask with dark red hair appeared on the screen, Daien began shying away from the gaze of the people around him, "Not much is known about him, except his name and that his weapon of choice is some form of firearm. If you have any information that could lead to the capture of this dangerous criminal, and/or his accomplice, please contact your local authorities." The anchor woman said.

The anchor woman started a story about the latest peaceful Faunus protest that the White Fang had ruined, but was cut off by a lady dressed like a witch as she gave a welcome speech, "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The screens powered off allowing people to see the incredible view. "Wooow." Chichi said in awe. "Yeah." Daien said with equal awe.

Aaaaand That's Chapter two! For Daien's guns imagine a Desert Eagles on steroids and speed.

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love so input!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

I own my OCs and their stuff and that's it!

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Meeting New People

After the airship landed Chichi and Daien parted ways, Chichi going with her "friends", Daien suspected that they weren't real friends and more of a group Chichi shadows, and Daien walking off toward the school. Daien was virtually run over by a group of people and the blonde girl he had sent Douchebag to. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Daien shouted. The blonde girl stopped to apologize but rushed over when she saw who was shouting. "Why hello there, handsome." She said flirtatiously. "Uh... Hi." Daien said leaning back as Blondie got in his face. "Yang Xiao Long, what's your name, stud muffin?" She said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Ugh, why are girls always doing this?!" Daien thought. "I'm Daien, and you're drooling." Yang straightened up and wiped her mouth, "So, w-" Yang was interrupted by her friends calling her, "Ugh, COMING!" She shouted to her friends, "We'll finish this later, hot stuff." Yang winked at Daien before hurrying off with her friends. "Women" Daien said shaking his head. Daien heard an explosion and instinctively ran toward the sound, pistols drawn, safeties off. When he got to the sight of the explosion, Daien stopped cold.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!" Yelled a girl Daien hoped he wouldn't ever run into. Weiss Schnee. Daien took a deep breath, clicked on the safeties on his pistols, holstered them, and prepared for the encounter. "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" The girl in the red hood said. "It's heiress, actually." Said another girl that Daien recognized, but was a lot less unhappy to see. Blake Belladonna. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Energy Propellant in the world." Blake explained.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said. "The same Schnee Dust Company that's infamous for its controversial work forces and questionable business partners" Daien said, walking up to the scene, "As well as their ties to the Atlesian military and being the primary target for White Fang Dust robberies." Weiss was flabbergasted, "Wha-How Dare-The Nerve of-" Weiss ripped a bottle of Red Dust out of Blake's hand and stormed off. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" The girl in the red hood called after Weiss.

Blake started walking off and Daien started to follow her, turned back when the girl in the red hood sank to her knees and flopped on her back. Daien walked up at about the same time as a blonde boy wearing armor that Daien distinctly remembered threw up on the airship. "Hey, I'm Jaune." The blonde boy said offering to help the girl up. "Ruby." She said. "And I'm Daien, nice to meet ya." Daien said once Ruby was standing. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Daien asked Jaune.

A little while later the three students were walking and talking. "All I'm saying is motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said. "Look, I'm sorry vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said in defense. "Oh yeah, what if I called you crater-face?" Jaune retorted. "Hey, that explosion was an accident." "Wait, that was you?" Daien asked in surprise. "Yeah..." Ruby confirmed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well the name's Jaune Arc!" Jaune said, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" "Do they?" Daien asked skeptically. "They will! Well, I hope the will. I mean, my mom always says, uh never mind." Jaune said a little down. "Well, Jaune Arc, I'm Daien. Short, simple, I challenge you to forget it." Daien said.

"Soooooo, I got this thing." Ruby unfolded her scythe and slammed the tip of the blade into the ground. "Whoa!" Jaune said in surprise. "Whooaa!" Daien said in awe. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked. "It's glorious!" Daien said. "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said hefting the weapon. Daien tried not to get any drool on himself. "Wha?" "It's also a gun." Ruby said pumping the action. "Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said. "So what've you got?" Ruby asked. "Oh-uh, I got this sword." Jaune said pulling out the weapon. "Ooooo"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too." Jaune said as his sheath unfolded into a shield. "So what do they do?" Daien asked. Ruby touched the shield, causing it to bounce around while Jaune struggled to get a hold of it. Finally Daien caught it and handed it to Jaune who thanked him. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I can just... put it away." Jaune said folding the shield back into a sheath. "But wouldn't it way the same?" Ruby asked. "Yeah it does." Jaune admitted. "What about you?" Ruby asked Daien. A wide smile spread across Daien's face.

"My friends, allow me to introduce, Strife and Fury." Daien pulled his weapons out of their holsters and in the same motion spun the firearms around his fingers, before catching the grips. "Whoa!" Jaune and Ruby said In unison. "My lovelies here can pump out twenty one two thousand grain, .50 caliber high impact hollow point rounds as fast as you can pull the trigger." Ruby was drooling heavily. "Wha?" Jaune asked confused. "They make a _BIG_ boom whenever you pull the trigger." Daien said. "Oh." Jaune said. "What else do they do?" Ruby asked, practically vibrating with anticipation. "This" Daien clicked off the safeties before sending a pulse of Aura into the grips. Starting low and going up, Daien spun both pistols around his fingers, and as he did this the monstrous pistols transformed.

At about head level the weapons were almost done; grabbing the handles, Daien brought both weapons down in a kind of 'flick' motion launching out the blades. In each hand Daien held a bearded hand axe with a finger loop at the guard of the axes and saw like teeth running down the blades. "Whoa!" Jaune and Ruby said in unison again, Ruby was basically a fountain of drool. "Are those axes?" Ruby asked wiping her mouth. "Yes, yes they are." Daien said proudly. "That. Is. Awesome!" Ruby let out a high pitched squee. Daien spun the axes around his fingers, going down this time, transforming them back into guns and holstering them, "Yeah, but they're nothing compared to the Sniper Scythe of Doom you got there!" Daien said.

"Yeah well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." Ruby said holding her weapon. "You mean enthusiast, and yeah I'd have to say ditto on that one." Daien said giving Strife a pat in its holster on his right. "Wait. You made those?" Jaune asked. "Yes." Daien stated. "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked. Juane seemed a little disappointed for some reason as he explained, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." "Sounds more like a family heirloom. You should be proud to carry it into battle." Daien said earnestly. "I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said.

This put a smile on Jaune's face "Yeah. the classics." "So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?" Ruby asked. "Oh why not? My mom always says 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'." Jaune said. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but I've sorta just been following y'all. So where exactly are we going?" Daien asked. "I dunno, ya think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Juane inquired. "That would be a no." Daien said.

Aaaaand that's Chapter three!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Encounter

Daien split from Ruby and Jaune to go his own way, which was his usual way. He was walking down a path not really paying attention, letting his mind wander. Daien didn't see the white haired boy before he ran right into him, resulting in both parties ending up on their asses, about four or five vials of various Dusts scattering.

"Hey! Watch it ya- oh shit! Gotta go!" The white haired boy scooped up the vials and started to run as a group of students led by the douchebag from earlier came around the corner. They stopped cold when they saw Daien, "You! You're the guy stole my wallet!" Douchebag shouted pointing at Daien. The white haired boy stopped, "Wha?"

When the boy turned around Daien was holding Douchebag by the shirt, "What's your name?" he asked threateningly. "Cardin Winchester." Daien nodded, "Well, Cardin, I'm gonna give you one warning. Don't. Fuck. With. My. People. Got it!?" Cardin attempted to punch Daien, but Daien got ahead of it by headbutting Cardin. "UGH! MY NOSE!" Cardin yelled cupping his nose as it bled. "Oh quit your whining, it's not broken. But it's gonna be, along with most of your other bones if you try and pull something!" Daien kneed Cardin in the jewels and dropped him. "Cardin!" "That was a dirty trick!" Cardin's cronies shouted as they came to their leader's aid. None of them attempted to attack however. As they carried Cardin off, Daien walked up to his new friend.

"Why'd you help me?" The white haired boy asked. "Why'd you steal from them?" "You first." "I take care of my own." Daien stated simply. The white haired boy shot him a confused look. "Your turn." Daien said. "...They were picking on some Faunus girl." He said quietly. Daien nodded and tossed a vial of Red Dust to his fellow thief, "Missed one." White hair stared at the vial, "You picked his pocket? When!?" Daien held up his hands and wiggled his fingers, "Sticky fingers. But seriously, you need to lay off that now." "Hmph, like you can talk! You-" "Picking the pocket of some muscle bound racist, once, is different from stealing five or six different vials of Dust from a group of students. If the headmaster catches you, you're gonna get shipped off." "I can take care of myself." "Not anymore." The two stared each other down or a moment. "What's your name?" "Daien" He said with a head raise. "Dax" White hair answered with another head raise. "No more stealing, Dax." Daien said walking away, "See ya around."

Aaaaand that's Chapter 4! Not my best work, but what are ya gonna do?

Follow, Favorite, Review, I would love some input!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Night

Daien finally, after two more fights, three arguments, and meeting six more decent people, made his way to the new students meeting. Daien looked around, spotting a few familiar faces, some of which he wasn't thrilled about. Daien groaned as he spotted Yang waving to him, "~Daien~! I saved a spot for you~!" She practically sang.

After a minute of searching, Daien spotted Chichi sitting with her "friends". "Hey! Chichi!" Daien said waving. Daien walked over and stood with his new friend. "Hey!" He said smiling. "Hey." She said with much less enthusiasm, but returned the smile, if a little sheepishly. "Like, who is this Chichi?" One of her "friends" asked. "Oh! Um, t-this is Daien. H-he's the guy I me-met on the airship." Chichi said, introducing Daien to the group.

"Oh, you mean the guy with the wicked eyes!" Another said. "Yeah, like, what did you say that was?" The last of the trinity asked. Daien kept his distaste hidden and smiled brightly, "It's a mutation that only affects one in every two point six million people." Daien lied. "Ooo, like, totes interesting!" Just then Professor Ozpin walked up to the mic.

He cleared his throat, "I'll... keep this brief." Professor Ozpin began. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Professor Ozpin stepped aside, allowing Goodwitch to address the students, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Everyone began to disperse once she finished. "Well, ain't he just all sunshine and rainbows. Either he is seriously twigged or really good at what he does." Daien said. The group of girls seem to share Daien's opinion except Chichi, "I-I think he's just trying to say we've got a lot of work ahead of us and that we need more than books and training to be huntsmen." Chichi said.

Daien nodded at that and had to agree with the small girl. Daien noted that Chichi was excellent at reading people and their intentions.

Later that night Daien was laying on his bedroll, using his duffle as a pillow. He was listening to music through his steampunk stylized headphones as he typed on his Scroll that was also in the style of steampunk. He had taken off his jacket, armor, gloves, boots, and belt. Of course the belt still held the pair of holsters and was laid to the side, Strife was under his duffle and Fury was laying next to his bedroll.

Most people would assume Daien was writing home and that he was listening to the latest thumpingest music the kids are into, and most people would be wrong. Daien was writing in his journal, recording the day's happenings, and listening to rock and roll with just a hint of metal. And most people would assume he was going to change into pajamas. And once again most people would be wrong again. Daien finished up his last paragraph and switched off his music. He pocketed his Scroll and put his headphones in his duffle before getting up.

Stretching he scanned the room for a very specific Faunus. He spotted her reading next to a candelabra and walked over. "Hey, whatchya readin'?" Daien asked sitting down next to Blake. "A book." She said not taking her eyes off of it. "That's cool. Hey, tip from one Faunus to another, you're gonna get found out eventually so it's best to have a story to tell people." Daien instructed. Blake closed the book and looked at Daien. "Yes; I know who you are. No; I'm not going to tell anyone. And yes; I know what you've done." Daien shook his head, "Don't worry, I take care of my own. We're in the same boat, Blake."

Blake scanned Daien's face, trying to figure out if she could trust him. Suddenly their eyes locked and realization flashed across her face, "You're..." "Yup" "Why?" "I have to pay for what I've done, Blake. Pay my debts to the world." Daien stared off into space for awhile. "My name's Daien. It's very nice to meet you, Blake, I think I'll go get some shut eye now." He got up and walked back to his bedroll. Daien laid down on his bedroll, put his headphones on, set his alarm, switched on some calm music, and shut his eyes, his right hand closing around Strife's grip.

Aaaaand that's Chapter 5!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Hey everyone! It's been a little bit, so I'll be putting out two chapters!

Remember boys and girls, I don't own RWBY!

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

The First Night

Half an hour later and everyone was sleeping soundly. Daien however woke with a start. He rolled forward onto one knee, pointing Strife and Fury into the near darkness.

Nothing.

There was nothing.

Daien relaxed, popping the safeties back on. He stood and stretched, deciding to get some fresh air before going back to sleep, noticing that the previously empty space next to him was now occupied by Chichi and her bedroll. It was cold, he could feel it, and Chichi's blanket obviously wasn't enough to keep her warm. Daien couldn't just let her freeze, so he laid his blanket over her's and she nearly immediately stopped shivering. Smiling, with a nod of approval, he went out on to the balcony.

The balcony to the ballroom was bathed in moonlight and, despite the lights from the city, the stars shone brilliantly. Daien hopped up on the railing and sat there looking at the stars. Now, at times like this most people would think about how beautiful it is and how lucky they were to be alive. But all Daien could think of was, "I don't deserve this."

Aaaaand that's chapter 6!

Kinda short, but another one is coming out in a sec.

Follow, Favorite, Review, I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Here's that second chapter I promised!

I don't own RWBY! I wish I did though.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Rumble in the Cafeteria

Daien got up early, the morning sun was warm and held the promise of a beautiful day. Daien retrieved his blanket, without waking Chichi, and packed up. He slipped on his boots, gloves, and jacket, before putting on his armor. Finally he slipped on and buckled his belt, making sure the holsters on it fit nicely where they were. Putting everything in his duffle and holstering Strife and Fury, he set off to find some breakfast.

Daien walked into the Cafeteria and looked around, seeing some unsavory gentlemen were already inside. Walking past them, he picked out a plate of bacon, sausage, biscuits, scrambled eggs, and three colas, and took a seat at a table close to the door. As he began to chow down, Cardin and his cronies started gathering around.

"That looks good." Cardin said sitting across from him. "Uh huh." Daien said between bites of a sausage and egg biscuit. "Oh and you got some ice cold cola too." He said, swiping the beverage as Daien went to take a drink. "Don't mind if I do." Cardin said before chugging the rest of the can. Daien just grabbed one of the other two cans and popped the tab. "Whatever the hell it is, it's gonna have to wait till I'm done." Daien said taking a bite of bacon.

"Oh no, you made me look like an idiot." Daien let out a chuckle, "You seemed to have that under control on your own." Cardin slammed his fist on the table making Daien's tray jump. "You stole my wallet, you little shit!" He said angrily. "Is that what this is about? Here," Daien reached into his pocket and pulled out Cardin's wallet and his own money clip. Placing two hundred of his own Lien in, he tossed Cardin the wallet, "There, with interest. Now go." Daien said before continuing to chow down.

"That's not enough! We're gonna teach you a lesson, you little shit!" Cardin said as Daien was finishing off his last can of cola. Setting the can down, he cracked his neck to the right, then the left, "Let's get this party started." Daien said as everyone got into position.

Daien flipped the table, hitting Cardin, unholstered Strife and pumped three rounds through it to hit Cardin. Daien rolled back off of his bench, unholstering Fury in the same motion. Using both pistols, Daien pistol whipped Cardin's cronies in armor in the face, knocking both students on their asses from the surprise attack. The crony with a mohawk and a pair of daggers ran at Daien. Daien transformed Strife and Fury into axe form and blocked both daggers.

Mohawk tried to sweep Daien's feet from under him, but Daien jumped over his leg and transformed Fury back into pistol form. As his feet hit the ground, Daien hooked Mohawk's daggers with Strife's beard and planted Fury's barrel in his chest and pulled the trigger. The force of the shot knocked Mohawk backwards but Strife kept his weapons where they were.

By now Cardin had picked himself up out of the table wreckage and was walking toward Daien with his mace, spouting insults. Cardin swung at Daien's head, but Daien ducked under it like a boxer. Cardin brought his mace back around for a downward strike, but Daien sidestepped it and transformed Strife into pistol form. Daien dual pistol whipped Cardin in the face before jamming both barrels into his stomach, "Checkmate", and pulled the triggers.

Daien righted the bench he had been sitting on. The cronies in armor were starting to get up, but this was quickly righted with a single shot to the chest each. Picking up his duffel, Daien dropped a thousand Lien for the table and walked to the locker room.

Aaaaand that's chapter 7!

Tell me how y'all like the fight!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

I don't own RWBY

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Anticipation

"Locker 627, 627627627." Daien muttered as he searched for his locker. "Ah! Locker 624, 625, 626, aaaand," Daien said, pointing to each locker number as he said it. "627! Perfect!" He exclaimed as he found his locker. Most of the students kept their weapons in their lockers when they weren't sparring or on a mission, but Daien never went anywhere without his babies. Daien dropped his duffle and it hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Wh-what do you have in there that's s-so heavy?" Chichi asked as she walked up. "Oh, hey Chichi!" Daien said with a smile, "sleep well?" "Y-yes, thank you." She said looking away a little. Daien unzipped his duffle, "What I have in here is some clothes, extra sets of armor and replacement plating, sewing kit, gun cleaning kit and supplies." Daien set each item in his locker, minus the clothes, as he said it.

"Next I have some... Extra artillery." Daien pulled out three sets of weapons and laid them out, "These beauties, are Wrath and Rage." Daien said holding up a set of revolvers that were equal in size, caliber, and color scheme to Fury and Strife. Hanging the monstrous firearms in his locker, Daien picked up a pair of breech loading, single shot grenade launchers, "These are War and Death." Daien hung those where they belonged and picked up the next set of weapons, "And these are Hate and Pain." Daien said holding up a pair of five inch, ten inch when open, balisongs; these he placed in his pockets. "And finally," Daien reached into his duffle and carefully pulled out a pair of pistols, one black the other white, that were surprisingly regular size and caliber, "El Diablo Negro y El Ángel Blanco." Daien said, holding the weapons as if they were holy relics. Carefully, he set the firearms in the center of the locker.

"Why do you have so many guns?" Chichi asked looking up at the locker full of high velocity death. "I'm an artist, and these are my masterpieces." Daien said as he hung two pairs of bandoliers in his locker, one held grenades for War and Death, another held full cylinders for Wrath and Rage, and the other two held handgrenades of different color Dusts. "Weapons aren't just dangerous devices of destruction, they're beautiful tools crafted by skilled hands. Artists put time, effort, love, and care into their creations and so do weapon makers." Daien ejected the magazines from Strife and Fury and topped them off with a few fresh rounds from an ammo box from inside his duffle.

"The definition of art is the expression or application of creative skill and imagination to produce works of beauty that invoke an emotional or psychological response; weapon makers shed blood, sweat, and tears for their art, knowing that their creation may not only touch someone's soul, but save their life as well." Daien put the ammo box in the bottom of his locker and pulled three Red Dust handgrenades from the bandalier and placed them in the pouch on his belt behind him. "B-but don't weapons hurt people?" Chichi asked. "Most people would say yes, but then again most people are idiots." Daien stated plainly. Daien picked up Wrath, "This gun is fully loaded with one of the most deadly bullets in the world." Daien pulled the hammer back to fullcock, "Now it's cocked and live." Daien set the firearm on the bench next to him and stood there.

After a minute of silence, "N-nothing happened." Chichi said, trying to figure out what Daien was getting at. "Exactly. We have been standing here with a fully loaded, live weapon right there. And we're fine." Daien picked up Wrath and held the hammer, slowly letting it down. "Weapons, no matter what kind, are only objects and can't do anything but gather dust on their own." Daien put Wrath back in its place. "Weapons don't hurt people, people hurt people, weapons are just along for the ride." Daien said turning to his friend. Chichi thought about it all for a moment. "That... Makes sense." She said finally. Daien nodded his approval. Holstering Strife and Fury Daien asked Chichi, "So what do you have?" Chichi seemed surprised by the question, obviously unaccustomed to being the center of attention.

"I-I don't have a gun if that's what you're asking." She said, finding a new interest in the floor. Daien chuckled, "No, no I didn't think so. But you've got to have something, you don't need a gun to protect people. So what do ya got?" Chichi motioned for Daien to follow and the pair walked over to her locker. Chichi put in her six digit code and opened her locker. Hanging inside wear a pair of black halfgloves that were covered in reddish brown calligraphic designs with a reddish brown heart made out of a treble clef symbol and a bass clef symbol on the back of each. "Ooo, cool." Daien said. "They're n-nothing special." Chichi said. "I disagree. Aura sensitive halfgloves with Dust woven into them, and one of those new SuperDusts too." Daien said looking the weapons over. "Y-you can tell all that by just looking at it?" Chichi asked obviously impressed. "Yup. I think I'll let you get ready now, see ya." Daien said before walking off to give Chichi some privacy while she changed.

Daien was nearly knocked over by an orange haired hyper girl as he walked back to his locker. He was going to call out to the girl but she was gone. Daien shrugged and continued on his way. "Oh who knows. So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang said to her sister. "Yup! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" Ruby said as she caressed the Sniper Scythe of Doom. "Amen to that, sister!" Daien said walking up. "Yesterday I got into three fights, three arguments, and a lot of dirty looks from the guys and nothing but this from the girls." Daien said, point at Yang as she swooned over him. "I can't wait to cut loose with my babies!"

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said after regaining her composure, "If you wanna grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." "I hardly think the girl that was swooning over me not five seconds ago has any room to talk about growing up." Daien thought. Ruby groaned, "You sound like dad! Ok, first of all: what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!" Ruby said crossing her arms. Daien sort of just backed away from the conversation, obviously it was some sister thing he had no business in. Daien backed right into Jaune, knocking his locker assignment sheet out of his hand. "Oh! Sorry! Let me get that!" Daien said as he bent down and picked up the paper. "Your locker is the one next to the one with the busted latch." Daien said pointing in the direction of the locker in question. "Oh, thanks!"Jaune said, taking the sheet of paper from Daien.

Daien spotted Weiss and Pyrra Nikos, a very powerful duo. "So Pyrra, have you given any thought as to whose team you wanna be on? Everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself." Weiss said to Pyrra. "Hm, I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrra said. Daien got the feel of a practiced professional speech pattern that was not entirely voluntary from Ms. Nikos. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss said. "Well that sounds grand!" Pyrra said, still with the 'must keep up appearances', 'reading off a teleprompter' talk. "We get teams?" Daien asked, taking Weiss's diabolical moment to cut in. "Yes, we will be splitting into four man teams, I believe." Pyrra said. "Oh, great." Daien said.

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet ya." Jaune said in an attempt to hit on Weiss. "You again?" "Nice to meet you, Jaune." Pyrra said, but Jaune just pushed her out of the way, "Yeahyeah, so, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He said flexing. "Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me." "Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams, I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do ya say?" Jaune asked trying to be suave. At that moment Pyrra cut in, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" "Ya don't say." Jaune said before sliding over to Pyrra. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team." Daien just kept his mouth shut and tried not to die laughing.

Weiss got in between Jaune and Pyrra, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked. Daien stopped laughing because the funny stopped at 'do you'. "Not in the slightest, Snowangel." Jaune said, oblivious to what Weiss had just implied. "One Pyrra Nikos, graduated top of her class at Sanctum, won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years running, and is on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box." Daien said, coming into the conversation with a semi seriousness. Jaune gasped, "Thats you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" "Oh god!" Daien groaned, displaying his distaste for the 'omg you're famous' reaction. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrra admitted. "So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss asked. Daien clenched his fist, "Shit like that _really_ pisses me off!" Daien thought. "I guess not. Sorry." Jaune said sounding like someone just shot his dog.

"I disagree!" Daien half said half shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, "Why shouldn't he ask her? It's not like she's any better than he is! We're all on the same level here. No one cares about what you were, just what you are. She's just like everybody else now, and so are you, and me, and everybody." Daien said, clearly stating how he feels about the matter. Pyrrha walked over and put her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Actually, Jaune. I think you'd make a great leader." Jaune instantaneously started gushing, "Oh, stop it!" "This guy's something." Daien thought. "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior shouldn't be encouraged." Weiss said, earning a subtle glare from Daien that only he knew about... Or so he thought.

Jaune slid over to Weiss, "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board with team Jaune. Spots are-" Daien grabbed the blonde boy by his hood and yanked him back, "Too close. Pyrrha, pin 'im." Daien said. A second later Pyrrha's spear skewered Jaune's hood and carried him a short ways before pinning him to a nearby pillar. Weiss and Pyrrha walked away when Glynda Goodwitch came over the loudspeaker asking for the first years to go to the cliff, Pyrrha stopping to retrieve her spear. "It was nice meeting you!" "Likewise." Daien shook his head as Ruby helped Jaune to his feet, "He's either doomed or blessed!" Daien commented.

Daien felt a tug on his jacket. "Hmm?" Daien turned and saw Chichi standing there in her combat clothes, which consisted of a black ninja outfit covered in reddish brown calligraphic designs, much like her gloves, without anything covering the head. There was very little armor other than small black plates here and there. "I like it!" Daien said. "R-really?" "Yeah! But it feels like it's missing something." Daien said, taking a moment to think. "Ah! Got it!" Daien said snapping his fingers. Daien reached into his pouch and rummaged around for a short time before pulling out a few lengths of dark blue ribbon. Chichi took the ribbon, tying three lengths together and wrapping it as a belt and tying another around her head like a headband, "Perfect! Now you've got just enough color, and a minor boost to your Aura too." Daien said. "W-what? My A-Aura? Is it woven w-with Dust?" Chichi asked in surprise. Daien nodded, "I take care of my own. We better get going or they might start without us."

Aaaaaand that's chapter 8! Longest one yet!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

I don't own RWBY

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Initiation

All of the first years were standing on the cliff on metal plates that Daien knew had to be launch platforms. Daien was on the very end, Chichi was on his left, and Jaune was on hers. Ozpin and Goodwitch stood in front of them, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said kicking things off.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Goodwitch said, getting a complaint from Ruby. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained. Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin's revelation seemed to 'break' Ruby. "See, I told you." Hyper-chick said to the guy next to her. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you _will_ die." Jaune didn't seem to like this. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune raised his hand, "Uh, yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, completely ignoring Jaune. This bugged Daien a little, but he knew Professor Ozpin was a good man so he let it slide. Daien pulled up his mask and put his hands on Fury and Strife as all the students got into ready positions, except for Jaune that is. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune asked raising his hand.

Weiss was the first to be launched.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked. "No. you will be falling." Ozpin said.

Mohawk got launched.

"Oh. I see, so, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked.

Hyper-chick got launched.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said. "Uh-huh, yeah."

Cardin got launched.

Yang gave her sister a wink and put on a pair of aviators before getting launched. Daien unholstered Strife and Fury.

Ruby was launched.

"So, what exactly _is_ a landing strate-" Jaune was cut off as his platform launched him, "-Geeeeyyyyy!" Daien gave Chichi a wink and clicked off the safeties before she was launched.

"YEEEEEEE-" Daien's platform launched him, "-HAAAAAAAWW!"

Aaaaand that's chapter 9! It was short, I know. Please give me some slack! I just started my first year in college!

Chapters are gonna be slow coming so please have patience and faith.

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would love some input!

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

I do not own RWBY

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Flight and Fight

Daien felt...

Alive!

Flying through the air was invigorating!

"WOOHOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

For an instant he forgot about everything.

"YEEEHAAAAAHH! OOOOOHHH YEEEAAHHH!"

But all good things must come to an end; Daien transformed Strife and Fury and dug the blades into the trunk of a tree as he passed, slowing him down a little and demolishing the tree in the process. Next he tucked and rolled on a tree branch, letting the blades of his axes do most of the slowing down as they dug into the branch.

Coming to rest, Daien checked to make sure he had all of his parts in the right places. After making sure everything was where it should be, Daien looked around at the other students flying through the air. He spotted Chichi gently descending on a pair of miniature tornadoes from her weapons. Daien's head snapped to the sky as he heard a couple of explosions heading his way. "Wooohooo!" Yang blasted the top of the tree Daien was in, propelling herself forward. "Whoa!" Daien exclaimed, jumping to the next tree. "Crazy flirt!" Daien shouted as he hopped from branch to branch, making his way down.

Daien hit the ground running, "Let's go find Chichi." He said side-vaulting over a fallen tree. After about a minute of running Daien came to a screeching halt. In front of him were three Ursai. Daien smiled under his mask, "Perfect, I was hoping to get a little action!" He said cracking his neck to both sides. One of the Ursai took a step forward; like lightning, Strife and Fury were up, perfectly aimed, and unloading two rounds into the Grimm's head. It hit the ground a second later. The other two Grimm charged together, learning from their friend's death.

The Ursa in the lead swiped at Daien, but Daien went under his strike and planted the barrels of Strife and Fury in its chest. Pulling the triggers twice, Daien Sparta kicked the Ursa in the stomach, sending him flying as he disintegrated. Lucky number three came right on his friend's heels, swinging wildly. Daien dodged most of the strikes, but caught one in the chest that sent him skidding for a few feet. His Aura had absorbed the impact and, in all honesty, he could take a lot more than that. The Ursa charged, Daien transformed his weapons into axe form and charged as well. Blocking the Grimm's first attack with his left, Daien brought his right down in a curving arc from its left shoulder to its right leg, cleaving it mostly in half. Transforming his weapons, Daien cracked his neck left then right, and took off running, blasting every Grimm he passed.

* * *

Chichi was walking along, searching her surroundings. Suddenly there was a rustling in a bush to her left. "H-hello? Is-is somebody there?" She called out. Slowly, out of the bushes came a Beowolf, "Oh no." Chichi said in fright as about a dozen more came out of the bushes around her. "N-nice doggy." She said backing away from the monstrous creature in front of her that was obviously the alpha. The alpha lunged at her, swinging his claws in a downward strike. Chichi hunkered down holding her head and clenching her eyes shut.

There was a resounding crack of gunfire, two shots to be exact, and the equally resounding thud of a heavy object hitting a immovable wall. Chichi opened her eyes and looked up. Standing there was Daien, one of the barrels of his pistols stuck out of the Beowolf's back through his chest and the other stuck out the back of its head. Daien cracked his neck to both sides and removed his weapons from the Grimm's body, "Which one of you asshats is next?" He said with a flame to his voice that was visible in his eyes.

Aaaaand that's chapter 10!

That one took awhile! They should start coming quicker soon because I'm about to get into a better wifi situation.

Favorite, Follow, Review, I'd love some input!

Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

Hey! How y'all doing? Good! I just got moved into my place with wifi so chapters should come a bit faster now.

I would really love it if y'all could leave me some reviews or something!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Rumble in the Jungle

"-is next?" Daien said, planning out his next move. " _Two on my left, three on my right, another five or six behind me, and one in that tree over there. Switching Strife's bolt should give me the edge I need."_ Daien removed Strife's slide, taking out the barrel and the spring, and reached into his pouch. Out of the pouch he pulled a red open bolt slide and put the barrel and spring into it. Attaching the new slide to the frame, Daien racked a round into the chamber. "Why didn't you drop that guy, Chichi? You're not hurt are you?" Daien asked checking Strife's mag. "H-he surprised me, and I p-prefer to fight from a distance." Chichi said shaking a little. "Ah! I can get that! No worries, you take a shot if you see one." Daien said reassuringly, leveling Strife at the nearest Grimm on his left. "Rat tat tat!" Daien shouted, before letting loose a burst of fire.

" _One down."_

The three on his right ran as a group; Daien unloaded two bursts into the group, dropping one and winging another. The uninjured Grimm jumped at Daien, trying to lop off his head with its claws, but Daien ducked under him. As the Grimm flew over him, Daien unloaded six shots into him with Strife and almost simultaneously popped three into the face of the injured Grimm that was on his heels with Fury.

" _Four down."_

Swinging the machine pistol around, Daien liberally sprayed the six Grimm that were left.

" _Ten down."_

Swinging back around, Daien readied to blast the last two Grimm but found them both on the ground slowly disappearing with a spear shaped stone spike through their each of their chests. Daien clicked on the safeties, cracked his neck to both sides, and switched Strife's open bolt of its closed one. "Y-you said to take a shot i-if I had one." Chichi said apprehensively. Daien smiled and ruffled Chichi's hair, "Course I did! And you did great, probably saved my hide! That one in the tree had the drop on me, he could of got me if he'd had the chance. Thanks for the save!" He said. Chichi smiled up at him, proud of herself for helping. After a moment of sitting there watching the Beowolves disappear, "So I guess we're partners." Daien said. "Y-yeah, I guess." Chichi said. Daien stood up and stretched, "I guess we should go and find that temple now, huh?" Daien said checking his mags. "Y-" Chichi started, before standing up and confidently saying, "Yes! It's this way!" She pointed due north east. "Right!" Daien said clapping his hands together, "Let's go raid us a temple!"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Daien and his partner came to a circular clearing. In the middle of the clearing were a series of white stones. "Think this is it?" Daien asked, kicking up dirt off one of the stones. "N-No, I'm pretty sure it's further away." Chichi said, marveling at the stones. Suddenly Daien felt the ground move underneath him, "What the hell was that?" He asked as his hands instinctively went to his weapons. "W-what was what?" Chichi asked, a little scared by what Daien had said. Daien felt it again but this time he went straight into a dead sprint, grabbing Chichi as he passed her. Daien slung Chichi over his shoulder with surprising gentleness given that he was hauling ass.

Chichi started to ask what was wrong but saw for herself exactly what was wrong. The ground in the clearing erupted as a large reptilian Grimm tore through the earth, scrambling to catch the pesky humans that woke him up. The creature was big; its body seemed to be made of two parts, a bottom half with six legs and a top half with two legs that could stand up straight like a person or be used for extra speed; its head was shaped somewhat like an arrow head, and its longish tail was covered in plates.

"What is that?!" Chichi shouted. "Biiiig Grimm! Let's call it a Beastie!" Daien shouted, pouring on the speed, "Slow it down!" "R-Right!" Chichi laid both hands flat, palms up, and pushed up. A stone wall raised up behind them and in the path of the 'Beastie'. The massive Grimm crashed through the wall and kept coming. Chichi pushed away from her with closed fists and at the end of the motion spread out her fingers. A stone right triangle raised out of the ground and, just as the Grimm reached it, barbed spikes shot out of its surface. This brought the Grimm to a halt as it wailed from the spikes impaled in its side.

"Did you get it?" Daien asked Chichi, not slowing down. "I-yes, I slowed it down." Chichi said. "Good job! Now let's go find our relic before 'Beastie' decides to get up." Daien said. Just then a loud inhuman roar came from behind them, "WHY DID I HAVE TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH?!" Daien screamed as he ran from 'Beastie', who decided not only to get up but to get really pissed too. Chichi raise her hands again, "I can-" "Slowing it down won't work. If what you hit it with before didn't stop it, I doubt anything short of going all out will put it down. And out running it won't work either, Grimm that size aren't used to failure." Daien said jumping over a rock. "Then what do we do?" Chichi asked, chucking a few more walls at 'Beastie'. "We need more room! Some more firepower and backup wouldn't hurt either!" Daien shouted, dodging trees and rocks as he ran.

Aaaaaand that was chapter 11!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some input!

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve!

This one took a little while. College kinda just kicked me in the teeth. sorry.

I don't own RWBY

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Biiiiig Grimm

After a few minutes of walking, Daien and his partner came to a circular clearing. In the middle of the clearing were a series of white stones. "Think this is it?" Daien asked, kicking up dirt off one of the stones. "N-No, I'm pretty sure it's further away." Chichi said, marveling at the stones. Suddenly Daien felt the ground move underneath him, "What the hell was that?" He asked as his hands instinctively went to his weapons. "W-what was what?" Chichi asked, a little scared by Daien's reaction. Daien felt it again but this time he took of running, grabbing Chichi as he passed her. Daien slung Chichi over his shoulder with surprising gentleness given that he was hauling ass.

Chichi started to ask what was wrong but saw for herself exactly what was wrong. The ground in the clearing erupted as a large reptilian Grimm tore through the earth, scrambling to catch the pesky people that woke him up. The creature was big; its body seemed to be a combination of a crocodile and a snake, long and somewhat flat that could rear up like a snake ready to strike but with eight short, stout legs and an abundance of strong muscle; its head was shaped somewhat like an arrow head and had orange feathery plumage just behind it, and its long tail was covered in bony plates; its eyes resembled egg yolks and seemed to glow faintly.

"What is that?!" Chichi shouted. "Biiiig Grimm! Let's call it Beastie!" Daien shouted, pouring on the speed, "Slow it down!" "R-Right!" Chichi laid both hands flat, palms up, and pushed up. A stone wall raised up behind them and in the path of 'Beastie'. The massive Grimm crashed through the wall and kept coming. Chichi pushed away from her with closed fists and at the end of the motion spread out her fingers. A stone right triangle raised out of the ground and, just as the Grimm reached it, barbed spikes shot out of its surface. This brought the Grimm to a halt as it wailed from the spikes impaled in its side. "Did you get it?" Daien asked Chichi, not slowing down. "I-yes, I slowed it down." Chichi said. "Good job! Now let's go find our relic before 'Beastie' decides to get up." Daien said.

Just then a loud inhuman roar came from behind them, "WHY DID I HAVE TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH?!" Daien screamed as he ran from 'Beastie', who decided not only to get up but to get really pissed too. Chichi raise her hands again, "I can-" "Slowing it down won't work. If what you hit it with before didn't stop it, I doubt anything short of going all out will put it down. And out running it won't work either, Grimm that size don't give up easy." Daien said jumping over a rock. "Then what do we do?" Chichi asked, chucking a few more walls at 'Beastie'. "We need more room! Some more firepower and backup wouldn't hurt either!" Daien shouted, dodging trees and rocks as he ran.

Daien broke through the trees at a dead sprint, made difficult by carrying Chichi. He skidded to a halt next to Blake and Yang, the latter started swooning over him the moment he set Chichi down. "Why were you-" Blake was interrupted by an Ursa crashing through the trees, "Yeeehaaaaw!" There was a pink explosion from behind the Grimm and it collapsed dead, tossing Hyper-chick off its back and giving her partner time to catch up. The next second she was looking one of the white rooks over, "oooo!" She grabbed it and started balancing it on her head singing, "~I'm Queen of the Castle~". "Noraaa!" Her partner screamed. "Coming Ren!" She said catching the chess piece as it fell from her head.

"D-did she just ride in on an Ursa?" Daien asked between breaths. "I-" Pyrra ran out of the trees and said trees were blown apart as a Deathstalker chased the champion fighter. Ruby jumped onto the scene, landing in a roll, "Ruby?" Yang said in surprise. "Yang?" Ruby replied in equal surprise. "Noraaa!" Hyper-chick said getting between the two siblings and interrupting their hug. "Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked. "Uhm..." Daien said scratching the back of his neck. _"Looks like we won't be the only ones who brought a friend to the party."_ Daien thought.

Just then Weiss dropped out of the sky and Jaune attempted to catch her only to have her land on his back. "My hero." "My back." By now Yang had had enough, "Uurgh, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds, before something crazy happens again!" Yang yelled in a small rage. _"One Kingdom of Vacuo. Two Kingdom of Vacuo."_ "Hey!" Dax said as he and Lilac ran up, "What we miss?" Just then 'Beastie' burst out of the trees, letting out a loud roar. "Shit! He found us!" Daien shouted as Yang just hung her head. Now that there was a side by side comparison, it looked like 'Beastie' was just a bit bigger than a Deathstalker. The Deathstalker knocked Pyrra on her back with the others, "Great! The gangs all here, now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

""Not if I can help it!"" Ruby and Daien said simultaneously.

Ruby ran at the Deathstalker and Daien ran at 'Beastie'. As he ran Daien began unloading on the massive Grimm, using his superior vision to line up nigh perfect shots, focusing his fire on its eyes. The fearsome creature blocked most of the shots with its front legs, rearing up and using them much like arms; but a few of the shots got through, wreaking havoc on its left eye. 'Beastie' tried to swat Daien but the teen proved to be too quick, that is until he tried to retaliate, "He's figured me out! I can't get a good shot off!" Daien yelled, blasting at the Grimm's face as it used all of its free appendages to strike the teen. Daien was fighting a quickly losing battle.

Suddenly ice arrows, balls of ice energy, and an ice net slammed into 'Beastie' freezing him pretty much all over. Turning, Daien saw Dax, Chichi, and Lilac standing on a small hill near the temple. Dax was holding what looked more like a cruel and horrific torture device than a bow. It was as long as he was tall and covered in shining blades; instead of a traditional string the weapon used a wire of some sort and instead of regular arrows it looked like the weapon used Dust to make its own arrows. Dax released the string and sorta fist pumped the hand holding the weapon; the bow string disappeared into the weapon as it telescoped to about four feet and became a worn brass colored boar hunting spear that was covered tip to tip in blades. Daien noticed that Dax was wearing brown leather gloves and figured the rest out for himself.

"It's stuck, come on!" Lilac said motioning for him to move. Lilac held a brass knuckle trench knife with olive drab scales on the handle and Dust crystals set into the knuckles. The blade of the knife was at least six and a half inches and had fine serrations running along the back of the blade. The majority of the blade was matte silver but the sharp edges were black. "Thanks for the help." Daien said running up to the group. The three teens looked at each other and then back at Daien, "We take care of our own." Dax said as he and Daien shook forearms. Daien smiled and nodded, "Let's go, can't keep the others waiting!"

The four teens joined the rest of the group, "Uh, guys? I think that thing's circling back! What do we do?" Jaune asked pointing at the giant Nevermore circling above them. Daien took note of the Deathstalker with its tail stuck in ice. "As I see it, we can either shoot it down or get our relics and get the holy hell out of here. I vote second option." Daien said keeping an eye on the giant bird like Grimm. "He's right, our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said. Ruby grabbed the remaining white knight and Jaune grabbed the remaining white rook, nodding to each other they made way for Daien and Dax to grab their pieces. Daien grabbed the white king piece and Dax grabbed the white queen. The Deathstalker and 'Beastie' struggled against their prisons and started to gain ground. "Time we left." Ren said. "Right!" Ruby said. "Let's move out!" Daien shouted, counting each person as they went by before bringing up the rear. Yang stopped. "What's up?" Daien asked coming up next to her. Yang was watching Ruby with the expression you'd expect from a proud sibling seeing their brother or sister succeed. "Nothing." Yang said, before running to catch up to the group. 

* * *

Aaaand that's chapter 12!

This one was a bit longer because it took so long.

Follow, Favorite, Review, I would really love some feedback!

Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Combat

* * *

The group was coming up on the cliffs through some ruins, when the giant Nevermore perched itself on the main tower, "Down!" Daien said in a harsh whisper. Everyone took cover. "Well that's great!" Yang said with aggravation. Just then the Deathstalker burst through the trees. "Oh man, RUN!" Jaune said doing exactly that, Pyrra followed suit, with Yang and Ruby hot in their tails. Suddenly the ruins in front of them exploded as 'Beastie' crashed through them, flinging many stones at the teens. "Nora, distract it!" Ren shouted to his partner. The giant Nevermore slung several sharp feathers at the orange haired girl as she ran out into the open.

"Lilac, Dax! Cover fire! Keep that thing off them!" Daien said, the corresponding teens nodded to the dragon Faunus and began firing their respective weapons at the large, reptilian Grimm. "Chichi, restrict its movement! Keep it from running away!" Daien said before giving the small girl a 'go' pat on the shoulder. Chichi raised her arms, her outfit changing into a black and brown suit, and motioned for horns up to an invisible orchestra. Then she began to conduct, starting out with small, light movements, as she did this the ground underneath 'Beastie' began moving in time with her conducting. "Go! We got this!" Daien yelled to the others.

Daien took a moment to study Chichi's movements before realizing that she wasn't conducting a traditional orchestra piece, she was conducting a song from _Sadie's Sixgun!_ "Hell yeah!" Daien shouted as he ran around the Grimm, firing as he dodged the writhing earth. As he ran, Daien began singing/shouting in time with the song, "Git, Git, Git down! Sadie's got a sixgun! Laughin' as she Blastin'! Shootin' while she Lootin'! Ventilate the Chief of Staff! Split the world right in half! Bringin' down the Anarchy On. Your. Behalf!" Daien narrowly dodged an attack from 'Beastie' that almost threw off his groove as he went into the chorus, "Anarchy! Rainin' down on the Monarchy! Lead flyin', six shots down range, ain't nobody gonna stop this rage! Listen to the Sweet Symphony of this Anarchy!" Daien managed to get a hold of one of the plates at the base of its tail, "Unleash the Anarchy!" He screamed, as he shoved a red Dust handgrenade between the before mentioned plates. Daien was blasted off his feet as the grenade detonated prematurely.

Coming to rest violently against a stone pillar, Daien managed to pick himself up. "Note to self: Never buy from Ladron _ever_ _again!_ " He said as Chichi ran over to him. "D-Daien! A-are you a-alright?!" She asked in utter concern. "It'll take more than that to put me under!" Daien said as ruffled the small girl's hair. The Grimm's tail had been blasted off by the over charged grenade, causing the beast to become even more enraged. Daien stretched, causing his body to let out several pops and clicks, and transformed Strife and Fury into axe form, "This bastard is really starting to piss me off!" He said, cracking his neck to both sides.

Daien sent a pulse of Aura into both axes and slammed them together, pulling Strife back and pushing Fury forward, combining them. The result was a fire axe handle with a circular sawblade shaped head that had a pistol barrel and slide on either side. "Dax! Lilac! Cover me!" Daien shouted. Dax winked while Lilac gave a very military salute before pouring on the hurt. "Chichi, I need you to make me a ramp up to that big bastard!" Daien said. "W-why? What are you gonna do?" Chichi asked, confused concern on her face.

"Something stupid!" He said as he ran at 'Beastie'. As he ran, a ramp made of stone rose up underneath Daien. "Dax!" Daien yelled, getting the teens attention. Reaching into his pouch, Daien pulled out the remaining two grenades. "On my signal!" He said as he tossed the grenades to Dax. Approaching the end of the ramp, Daien used his Semblance; Daien focused Aura into his legs, what Aura that was lost was instantly replenished by his extra reserve, and blasted it into the ground, launching him into the air. Landing on 'Beastie's' back, Daien struggled to keep his balance as the huge Grimm bucked like crazy.

"Chi- Chichi! Stabilize him! Please!" Daien shouted as he dug the blade of his axe into the monster's tough hide and hung on. Chichi secured the Grimm with stone shackles and by encasing its legs in ice. Daien removed his axe from the monster's hide and ran for its head. "OPEN WIDE!" Daien jumped into the air and with a mighty swing, dug the blade of his axe through 'Beastie's' hide and into his jaw. Daien planted his feet, accidentally popping 'Beastie's' one good eye, and pulled with everything he had, using his monstrous strength to yank the Grimm's mouth open.

"NOW!"

Dax and Lilac tossed the two live red Dust grenades down the monster's throat and ducked for cover. "Chichi!" Daien lept off 'Beastie's' head, nearly tackling his partner as he used his body to shield her from the blast that... Hadn't happened. Daien rolled off Chichi and stared at the huge Grimm before him, "Goddamnit Ladron! I swear by all that is good and-" Daien's furious threat was cut off by the roar of 'Beastie' exploding in a glorious ball of flame.

"Holyshit it actually worked." Daien said in slight disbelief. "What do you mean 'it worked'? That was your plan, right?" Dax said as he and Lilac walked up. "Well, sorta. Anyway, any of y'all know what that thing was?" Daien asked changing the subject. "Wait, don't you know?" Lilac asked in disbelief. "Nope" "It's a Basilisk, I thought you knew that! I thought that's why you took the time to destroy its eyes!" Daien rubbed the back of his head, "I actually thought it would be easier to kill if it was blind." Daien admitted.

The four teens looked toward the cliff as the sound of several shots in rapid succession rang through the now ruined ruins, and watched as Ruby decapitated the giant Nevermore. "Whoa" "Wow" "Awesome" said Lilac, Chichi, and Dax, respectively. "Damn." Was all Daien had to say on the matter.

* * *

A few hours later, Dax, Daien, Chichi, and Lilac were standing at the team forming ceremony. Daien paid special attention when team CRDL got their turn and all four teens whooped and hollered when teams JNPR and RWBY got their turns. Finally it was their turn. "And last, but not least, Daien, Daxtrus Heliotrope Henna, Lilac Rampuri, and Chichi Auburn." Professor Ozpin said, each student's picture appeared as their name was said. There were a few snickers at Dax's full name, but they were mostly silenced by a look from Professor Ozpin.

"The four of you retrieved the White Royal pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team Dahlia." A D appeared under Daien's picture, an H appeared under Dax's picture, an L appeared under Lilac's picture, and an A appeared under Chichi's picture. "Led by... Daien!" Professor Ozpin finished.

Everyone cheered; Dax gave Daien a fist bump, Lilac gave Daien a pat on the back, and Daien ruffled Chichi's hair. "I expect you to show the same amount of devotion to each other that you showed in the forest, in everything else." Professor Ozpin said. Professor Ozpin had been looking at Daien when he said that and Daien got the impression that it was meant for him. Daien nodded to the headmaster, as if confirming that he would. _"How much does he really know?"_ Daien wondered.

* * *

Aaaaand that's chapter 13!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some feedback!

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

I do not own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Meet n' Greet

* * *

That night

 _"What are you waiting for?! Take the shot!" A voice shouted in his ear. Daien's hand shook, causing the gun in his hand to rattle, "I... I can't." Daien said to the voice. "You have to! Remember what they did to us!" The voice shouted again. "I-I'm sorry." Daien said to the voice, before ripping something out of his ear and crushing it under foot. Daien's hand settled as he raised it skyward and fired three shots, violently waking the room's only other occupant from an otherwise peaceful sleep. "I didn't sign up for this." Daien said in a gentle voice that was filled with regret. He looked into the darkness and simply said, "Scream" before crashing through the window._

Daien woke with a start and rolled forward onto one knee, pointing Strife and Fury around the dark room. The room was pretty plain at the moment, aside from a bullet press taking up the right side of one of the desks, the room was pretty much how they found it. Daien looked around the room again, more carefully this time, noting the sleeping form of Dax to his left and those of Chichi and Lilac to his right. After making sure the room was clear, Daien lowered his weapons and let out the breath he had been holding. "D-Daien? Is everything ok?" Chichi asked as she sat up in her bed. _"Damnit! I must have woke her up."_ Daien thought. "Everything's alright, Chichi, go on back to bed." Daien said softly as he got up. Taking his pillow and blanket, Daien laid out on the floor, laying his equipment out next to him in a fashion that was identical to the way he spent the night in the ballroom.

"It was just a nightmare, I'll be fine, promise." Daien said rolling onto his side. "W-Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Chichi asked. "I don't like sleeping in beds, I feel trapped and sluggish and my feet can't find a good hold on the mattress," Daien explained almost absentmindedly, "It feels like I'm suffocating under all the layers of sheets and stuff that you have to have on a bed. I don't need most of it. I don't get real cold, and I wear stuff, so yeah." Daien let out a long yawn. "Night Chichi. See you in the morning." Daien said in a sleep riddled voice. "Oh-Uh, night." Chichi replied, laying back down and turning on her side with her back to her partner. Daien waited until he was sure she was asleep and then rolled onto his back, _"Don't worry about me, please. It was just a nightmare and it's over now."_ Daien said in his head. Knowing full well that he wasn't getting back to sleep, Daien got up and went to the roof. Coming out into the cool night air, Daien took a deep breath. After finding a good spot he sat down crisscross applesauce with his blanket around his shoulders and watched the stars.

* * *

The next morning, Daien was up early setting out his share of stuff. By now there was one entire desk dedicated to the creation and maintenance of weapons and ammunition, Daien had scrapped his bed and started turning it into a sort of makeshift wall curtain thing to separate the room and give the girls a little privacy. One wall had various posters, there was a _Sadie's Sixgun_ poster from their best concert ever, a couple schematic posters of the _HIAR Apocalypse_ the most badass rifle the Atlesian military can produce, a few sketches of Daien's various weapons, and hanging over where his bedroll now sits was a wanted poster for Warren Rowans and his accomplice with a police sketch of the masks worn by the criminals.

Putting a pin in what he had been doing, Daien stretched and went to the cafeteria and grabbed a big platter of food as well as a couple jugs of orange juice and milk. After stopping to get a few cans of cola, Daien went back to his dorm. Opening the door Daien found his entire team up and admiring his work. "I guess we know which one is yours." Dax joked, motioning toward the desk covered in tools. Lilac spoke up next,"Uhm, what's with your bed?" "I prefer to sleep on the floor." Daien said simply.

Daien presented the platter of food he had been concealing to the group, "As the leader of this team, I thought we could get to know a little about each other over breakfast!" "Nice spread!" Dax said as his mouth began to water. A moment or two later they were all sitting on the floor around the platter munching on an assortment of breakfast food. "T-Thanks for getting us breakfast, Daien." Chichi said nibbling on a biscuit. "You're welcome!" After finishing off his third can of cola Daien explained what was going to happen, "This is how it's going to work, you start out with your name, where you're from, what your weapon is, what your Semblance is, and finish off with one fact about you. I'll go first," Daien cleared his throat and stood up, "My name is Daien, I'm from a small village outside Vacuo, and my weapons are the dual combining pistol axes Strife and Fury. My Semblance has two parts, one: I can focus my Aura throughout my body and use it as a weapon, and two: I have a massive extra reserve of Aura that I use to replace what I use to attack with. And one fact about me would be, I make weapons." Daien emphasized that he was finished by popping open his last can of cola.

Dax was up next, "My name is Dax Henna, I'm from Vale, my weapon is a bladed Dust bow spear named R.I.P and Shred, my Semblance let's me turn into an unstoppable juggernaut for a little while, and I'm a badass." Dax finished with a dramatic, drawn out bow. Lilac jumped up next, "I'm Lilac Rampuri, I'm from Mistral, my weapon is a Dust knuckle trench knife called Trenchant, my Semblance is kinda like an early warning system, and I'm a vegetarian." Lilac sat down, ignoring the 'are you crazy' look Dax was giving her. And finally Chichi shakily stood up, "M-my name is Chichi Auburn, I-I was born and raised in Atlas, m-my weapons are puppeteering Dust half gloves I call Lace Clef, m-my Se-Semblance heightens my senses and lets me see hidden stuff, a-and I'm a musician." Chichi finished and hastily sat back down and started eating.

Dax turned to Daien, "Define 'as a weapon'." He said. Daien clapped his hands together, indicating for Dax to toss him an apple and Dax did exactly that. Daien balanced the apple on a closed fist and held the apple up for everyone to see, feeling the familiar rush of Aura from his extra reserve to his outer shield to his hand, and the apple was ripped apart by the blast of Aura, spraying little apple bits all over Daien. Everyone was very impressed by this feat of Aura control, "Cool! What else-" Daien cut Dax off by using his Semblance, and a flat hand, to slice the can of cola in Dax's hand in half, lucky for Dax the can was empty. "And for the piece de resistance!" Daien said holding up a grapefruit. Curling his fingers back, Daien placed his palm on the grapefruit. After another familiar rush of Aura, the back of the grapefruit erupted out the back and sprayed liquified grapefruit all over the empty platter that Dax used as a shield at the last minute.

"Why are you going at me?!" Dax angrily asked. Daien got right in his face, "Because you drank one of my colas." Daien said in a dark, threatening voice. After returning to his seat, Daien presented the remains of the grapefruit to the group. The back was gone but the front was perfectly fine. Everyone applauded. Daien gave a theatrical bow, "Thank you, thank you." "Let's see someone else's talents." Daien said as he sat down. Without warning Dax chucked an apple core at Lilac. There was a flash of movement and the apple core was in two pieces and Lilac had her weapon pointed at Dax's throat threateningly. Lilac relaxed a bit, and seemed to come out of a dream like she was sleep walking. "Sorry." Lilac said quietly as she sat back down and turned a light shade of red.

"Ok Dax, you've been testing our stuff, what about you?" Daien said in a cocky voice, quickly diverting things away from Lilac. Dax gave Daien a smug, cocky grin, "Shoot me." As soon as the words left Dax's mouth Fury was out and pointed. _Bang!_ The shot echoed through the room, the one on the receiving end of the blast was hunched over holding his stomach. "Shit! Dax, you told me to-" Dax interrupted Daien's concerned freak out by straightening up and producing a smooshed hollow point round, "I'm fine, just a little hit." He said in a strained voice after he stopped coughing, "You've got one hell of a quick draw!" Daien holstered his weapon, "Let's stop, I'm scared of what might happen if anyone else lets loose." Dax shook his head, taking a few slow, deep breaths, "We still need to see what Chichi can do." Dax insisted. "She doesn't have to do jack shit if she doesn't want to." Daien said in a tone that left absolutely no room for argument. "I-I'd rather not." Chichi said. "It's settled then!" Daien exclaimed.

After breakfast everyone was getting ready for the day's classes, when Lilac asked, "Daien, aren't you gonna put on your uniform?" Daien gave her a confused look, "My what?" "Your uniform." She said gesturing to the matching clothes that everyone but Daien were more or less wearing. Daien looked around for a sec; finding a uniform tie, he loosely tied it and hung it around his neck. Lilac face palmed and Dax gave a thumbs up. "Uhm... S-Shouldn't you put on a little more?" Chichi suggested. Daien put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. Getting an idea Daien grabbed the remaining bits of uniform and went over to his desk. After doing some cutting and sowing Daien held up his jacket for the others to see. Daien had taken bits from the uniform and sewn them to his jacket, the Beacon symbol was sewn to the upper part of each sleeve on a band of black cloth, a band of black cloth was sewn around the abdomen, and black claw marks had be sewn across the heart area using the scraps.

"What d' ya think?" Daien asked, a proud smile spread across his face. "You... can sow?" Lilac said as if it was so surprising. "Yes, I can." Daien deadpanned. Lilac walked over and started tugging on the stitches, "It's... really good." Lilac said in disbelief. "Of course it is!" Daien said in an insulted fashion that was only partly an act. Just then Daien's Scroll started to play a guitar solo, _"saved by the Scroll."_ Daien thought as he opened the device and shut off the alarm. Reading the message, Daien's eyes went wide and he shouted, "We gotta go!" Daien quickly threw on his jacket, grabbed his stuff, as well as everyone else's, and shoved everyone out the door. "What's the rush, leader?" Dax asked as he struggled to keep from being dragged along by Daien. "We got ten minutes till class starts!" Daien shouted. """WHAT?!""" The others shouted in unison, taking control of their own movement and running along with Daien.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's chapter 14!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I'd really love some feedback!

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

First Day of School

* * *

Team DHLA burst into their first class two minutes before the bell rang. "Ah! Team DHLA just in time! Sit wherever!" The teacher said. They took the second row with Daien on the end, Chichi next to him, Dax next to her, and Lilac in the middle of the row.

The teacher turned toward his captive audience, "My name is Professor Black, welcome to Advanced Combat 101." He said with a devilish smile. The man was of average build and height, brown eyes, black, uncombed hair, no outstanding features. He wore dark blue jeans with a brown leather belt, black boots, and a dark grey t-shirt under a black jacket. The only outstanding things about the man was that every inch of his clothing seemed to have some sort of plating sewn inside of it and the enormous array of weaponry he was sporting.

Attached to several magnetic plates on his belt was a rapier, a hatchet, a meteor hammer, a kusarigama, a flamberg, an ornate double barrel, sawed off shotgun, a hunting knife, and a cross between a flintlock pistol and a revolver. "Now you have to forgive me if I don't exactly impress, I was in a hurry this morning and just threw some things on." Prof. Black said.

The whole class was speechless.

The silence went on for a minute or two, Daien could have sworn Black was smiling. Black leaned against his desk and started the day's lesson, "Alright, let's start with you," he said pointing at Daien, "And you." He said pointing at a boy one row up and three seats over from Daien with longish brown hair and a green hoodie. "Alright, let's see what ya got!" Black said once the two students were at the front of the classroom, his accessories jingling. The two students readied their weapons, but Black stopped them. "Today, class, we will be starting a section on adaptability." Black said to the class before turning to his victims, "You're not allowed to use _your_ weapons. You're going to be using your _opponent's_ weapons." Daien took note of the fact that both him and his opponent had a set of weapons.

Daien transformed his weapons into axe form and handed them to his opponent, taking the weapons from him. Daien was given a pair of large, olive drab karambits. "How do you use these?" The other boy asked, pointing Strife at the wall. "First, they don't shoot in axe form. Second, you're holding them in the wrong hands." Daien said, spinning the knife in his right hand around his pointer finger. "What's your name?" The boy asked, switching hands.

"Daien. You?" "John Grene." There was an unspoken respect and understanding between the two as they examined each other's weapons. "Take your positions!" Black shouted in a very professional fashion. John got into a generic fighting stance. Daien held the knives in his hands blade down, tips out, like he was boxing. "Attack when ready!" Black shouted, signaling the start of the match. Daien cracked his neck from side to side and started to bounce a little on his feet.

John made the first move, swinging high to low with Fury in a lunging motion. Daien dodged the reckless strike, getting in close. Daien executed a quick jab jab cross, but instead of striking with his fists he used the blades of the knives, inflicting what would be grievous injuries if not for John's Aura. John gave ground, trying to put some distance between him and the familiar blades. Daien wasn't giving him an inch, using John's longer reach against him, but had to back off when John grabbed Strife just under the head and tried punching him with the saw toothed blade.

"Excellent! Interesting use of an unfamiliar weapon, Daien! And excellent adaptation, John!" Black complimented, neither student heard him over the clash of steel however. John held both axes just under the head with the handles up and was using them to strike at Daien. Daien was using the curved blades of the karambits to deflect and control the axe handles to either side, attempting to counter with the free blade. It looked like they were evenly matched. Until Daien got in close and threw a right handed uppercut, using the blade of the knife to catch John's shirt, and tossed him across the room.

John managed to land in a roll, but Black stepped between them, "Very good! I'm gonna like you two! But I'm afraid that's all we have time for." The class seemed to deflate, disappointed at the anticlimactic end to the fight. Daien and John handed each other their weapons, giving each other a nod of respect. "Read section three, chapter one by Friday!" Black yelled over the bell. Team DHLA regrouped with their leader, Dax gave him a knuckle bump and showed him the video he made. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lilac asked as they walked to their next class. "Triad Traditions, it's a martial arts school in Vacuo." Daien said.

The rest of the day until lunch was pretty normal for a battle school. Daien popped the top on his first can of cola and took a big sip. "You really like cola, huh?" Lilac asked as she spread dressing on her salad. "Yup!" Daien exclaimed, slamming the can on the table. "Heeloo Beautiful!" Some guy said as he slid next to Lilac, trying to be suave, "What's a cutie like yourself doin' hanging around here?" He said inching a bit closer to Lilac. Dax clenched his fist, crushing the fork he had been holding, Daien had the same reaction internally but for different reasons.

"Not interested. Buzz off." Lilac said before taking a bite of her salad. The idiot couldn't take a hint, "Come on, don't be like that, baby. Let's get to know each other." He said getting way too close for comfort. "Hey! She said buzz off, Shithead!" Dax yelled at the unwelcome intruder. "Fine! Not hot enough for me anyway." 'Shithead' said with an up turned nose, putting some distance between himself and Lilac. Then he noticed Chichi, "What about you, sweetthing? You wanna..." 'Shithead' clammed up when he saw the pure murderous intent in the stare Daien had fixed on him.

"I... I'll just be going now." He said as he slid away. "Dirtbag." Daien said under his breath before returning to his meal. "Agreed." Lilac mumbled. "Hey, that guy you fought today, he's from Team JETT, right?" Dax started. Daien nodded his confirmation. "Well, I'm thinkin' we get together with them and have a fight! Then we record it and sell the copies!" Dax said. Daien nodded his head, _"_ _I'd certainly like to go a few more rounds with John."_ He thought.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's chapter 15!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I'd really love some feed back!

Thanks


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

I don't own RWBY!

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Change

* * *

That night

 _"What are you waiting for?! Take the shot!" A voice shouted in his ear. Daien's hand shook, causing the gun in his hand to rattle, "I... I can't." Daien said into his earpiece. "You have to! Remember what they did to us!" The voice shouted again. "I-I'm sorry." Daien said into his earpiece, before ripping it out and crushing it under foot. Daien's hand settled as he raised it skyward and fired three rounds, violently waking the room's only other occupant from an otherwise peaceful sleep. "I didn't sign up for this." Daien said in a gentle voice that was filled with regret. He looked into the terror filled eyes and simply said, "Scream" before running at and crashing through the window._

Daien woke with a start and rolled forward on to one knee, pointing Strife and Fury around the dark room. After class Team DHLA had finished decorating their shared room. What was once Daien's bed was now a makeshift wall, with a bed sheet curtain door, that separated the boys from the girls. The walls were now spotted in posters and pictures of everything from weapons to childhood memories. Everyone had a desk dedicated to their interests and each was covered in tools and materials. In the corner under the window was a music stand next to a shelf with a clarinet, a harmonica, a violin, and a snare drum on it. Sitting on a stand next to the shelf was an acoustic guitar that Daien assumed was Dax's.

"D-Daien?" Daien turned to his left and saw Chichi staring at him, concern plastered on her face. "Y-you were t-tossing and turning and I was worried." She said taking a step into the makeshift room. Daken sighed and relaxed, popping the safeties back on and setting Strife and Fury down. "I'm fine, Chichi. Just another nightmare, go on back to bed." Daien reassured her, laying back down and pretending to go back to sleep.

"Why do you do that?" Chichi asked after a pause. "What?" Daien rolled over to look at her. "Why do you pretend to be okay?" Chichi asked. Daien was silent for a while. "I don't want people to worry about me." He finally said. "Why?" Chichi asked as Daien stood up. "I'd rather not say." He said as he closed the door behind him and went up to the roof.

The next morning Team DHLA ate breakfast quickly and went to class. Today their first period was taught by a round man with a grey mustache and a rather bombastic teaching style. From what Daien could gather the class was on the Creatures of Grimm, so instead of taking notes Daien set his Scroll to record and started to clean Fury, carefully disassembling the many complex mechanisms. A few moments later and Daien had cleaned, oiled, and reassembled Fury and finally tuned into the lecture, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" The teacher paused before asking, "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Daien did his best not to make eye contact with the over enthusiastic teacher, but was singled out all the same, "You there!" The teacher said pointing at Daien, "You're the leader of Team DHLA, correct?" Daien quietly groaned before politely confirming the man's statement, "Yes, sir, that is correct. I take it that I get the pleasure of taking on whatever's in that cage?" Daien said motioning toward the large, beat up metal cage next to the teacher. "Ah, how observant! Yes my boy that is correct!"

After being allowed to get whatever supplies he needed, which was pretty much a drink of water, Daien took his position in front of the cage. "No bullets, young man. We can't have any accidents." The teacher warned. Daien decided to show off, so instead of using Strife and Fury's axe form, Daien popped on the safeties and held the pistols by the slides. "Oh Ho! Confident are we? Well let's see how confident you are when you face your opponent!" Daien looked to his team and gave them a cocky smile.

"Let the match... Begin!" The teacher cut the lock off the cage with the most impractical weapon Daien had ever seen and a Boarbatusk charged out. Daien stood his ground as the Grimm ran at him. Once the monster was about a yard away Daien jumped up and tucked into a ball, allowing the beast to go right under him. As the Grimm went under him, Daien used the grips of his weapons to grab its tusks and literally mounted the beast like a rodeo star on a bull.

" _Yeeeeeeehaaaaaaawww!_ "

Daien, only holding on by the grips of his guns, rode the bucking Boarbatusk while his fellow students cheered for him. Finally the grips lost their hold and Daien was thrown across the room. Groaning, Daien picked himself up. Facing the Boarbatusk, Daien transformed Strife and Fury into axe form. The beast began pawing at the ground and kicking up dust, challenging Daien. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Daien took great offense to this and did the same with his right leg. The Grimm charged and so did Daien. As they met in the middle Daien blocked the Grimm's tusks with the blades of his axes and held the creature there.

The Boarbatusk squealed and snarled as he and Daien were locked in a shoving match, then Daien did something strange; Daien got right in the monster's face and snarled just as ferociously and animalistically as it had, and then forced the blades of his axes through its tusks and clean through the rest of its body. As he was sprayed with Grimm blood, Daien felt a twinge inside him and struggled to collect himself. "Bravo! That was spectacular! Ladies and Gentlemen we are in the presence of a true Huntsman!" The teacher bellowed as the class cheered for Daien. Daien waved to his team, breathing heavy and feeling a strange tingle in his teeth.

After the teacher gave him permission to go get cleaned up, Daien examined his teeth in the mirror of the locker room bathroom. "Wht teh fwuk?" Daien muttered as he pulled his lips back to get a look at his teeth. His canines were longer, not by much, but enough so that Daien could tell. He also noticed that the rest of his teeth were a bit sharper and pointier, again just enough so that Daien could tell. "Son of a bitch. Guess I'm finally gonna get my fangs." Daien smiled to himself in the mirror as he filled with pride. "Yo, Daien, Chichi was worried so she asked if I would come check on you." Dax said as he walked into the bathroom. Daien's clothes had been laid out on the floor of one of the showers and the shower was turned on, cleaning Daien's entire ensemble at once of the black ichor.

Daien smiled at his partner's concern for his well being, "I'm fine. Grimm blood just takes some time to wash out." Daien said taking a step away from the mirror. "What were you doing there?" Dax asked pointing to the mirror. "Oh, I thought I chipped a tooth but I was wrong." Daien lied. Dax was satisfied with this explanation, but seemed uncomfortable all the same. Daien decided to get it over with, "What?" He said, indicating for Dax to get whatever it was off his chest. Now he was really uncomfortable, "Look, uh, I was, that is, we are..." Dax groaned deeply and loudly before just putting it out there, "What happened back there? It looked like you lost your mind or something." Daien was silent, weighing his options. "I don't know. It challenged me, and I got pissed. I guess I snapped or something, which is really weird. I'm usually much more in control." Dax just nodded a little. "Well if you need anything just, you know, holler." Dax said as left. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Aaaaand, that's chapter 16!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I'd really love some feedback!

Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17!

Sorry this took so long.

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Lunch Time

* * *

A few weeks later

Team DHLA were sitting in their sparring class watching Jaune fight Cardin. "Dodge! Now Parry! No, the other way! Lunge! Nooo!" Daien had been calling out moves to Jaune in the hopes that it would help the boy.

It wasn't working.

Jaune's Aura level dropped into the red and it was over. Daien fell back onto his seat in disappointment as Mrs. Goodwitch stopped the duel. "You know that was cheating, right?" Dax said as he collected twenty Lien from Daien. "He needed it! He was getting slaughtered!" Daien said in defense of his violating the rules of their running bet. "I told you, man, he's just a bad bet! Why do you always root for the underdog?" Dax asked as he added Daien's money to his wallet. "Because its so much more satisfying!" Daien explained as they all packed up. "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Mrs. Goodwitch said to the class.

"Oh man! I can't wait for the tournament! Are you gonna enter?" John said as he and his team met up with Team DHLA. John had on his usual green hoodie, blue jeans, and camo checkered sneakers. The other members of Team JETT were, Eton Bloo, Tiffany Blue, and Tyrian Purple. Eton, Ty, and Tiffany had been close friends long before Beacon and fought practically in sync, they even had similar weapons. "Of course! Dude, I've been waiting twelve years for this! There's no way I'd miss that tournament!" Daien replied. Over the past few weeks Daien and John had become close friends and had been talking about starting up a band between the two teams, due to their collective musical inclination.

"Are you going to enter, Chichi?" Tyrian, Ty to her friends, asked Chichi. Ty wore a dark purple suit, much like Chichi's combat outfit without the calligraphic designs and with loose bell sleeves. Ty had a lot in common with Chichi, they were practically sisters. "I-I don't know... It sounds-" "Come on, Chichi! You gotta enter and represent Team DHLA!" Dax interrupted the small girl, giving her a gentle bop on the shoulder. "Yeah! I bet you would totally rock!" Tiffany said enthusiastically. Tiffany wore a black and yellow bullet proof vest that had a high collar and shoulder guards over a yellow long sleeve shirt, long black tactical pants, and black combat boots with yellow laces. "She doesn't have to do anything if she doesn't want to." Daien said as the two teams entered the cafeteria. Eton and Lilac talked amongst themselves, knowing that the others wouldn't mind. Eton wore a grey tank top over white wrappings that covered her chest and part of her midriff, a pair of blue shorts under a white short skirt, and a pair of sandals that were stuck in place by runner's tape that went up to her shins.

After they got their food, Team DHLA and Team JETT sat with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. Daien popped the top of his first can of cola and stuck the tab into his mouth, as he listened to Nora tell the group about a dream she had. "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said, finishing her story and falling triumphantly back into her chair. Ren sighed, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." He explained. Daien flicked the crushed up tab to his cola can at Pyrra to get her attention. Pyrra looked at him questioningly, Daien subtly motioned to Jaune with his head, saying "I've got your back". They shared a subtle nod. "Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrra asked her leader.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Why?" Jaune said, snapping out of his funk. "It's just that you seem a little... Not okay." Ruby said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jaune. "Guys, I'm fine! Seriously! Look!" Jaune made a thumbs up and put on a fake smile. "Dude, you've been pushing your food around like someone shot your dog for half an hour." Daien said after cleaning his plate.

Jaune hadn't heard because he was distracted by Team CRDL mocking a bunny Faunus girl named Velvet. Daien shared his feelings towards the asshole in a can and his posse. Picking up his plate, Daien excused himself and started to walk toward the dish drop off. After he dumped his dishes, Daien took his tray and started walking toward Team CRDL's table. As Daien neared the group he saw Cardin grab Velvet's ear and start pulling, "Ow! That hurts! Please stop!" She said. Cardin laughed and said, "Told you it was real!". "What a freak!" Russel Thrush said.

When he was about ten yards away Daien let out a loud whistle. Velvet saw him approaching and high tailed it when Daien made a 'beat it' gesture with his thumb. Cardin noticed Daien walking up and turned to his cronies, "Hey boys! We had the Faunus freak, now we got the mutant!" They all started to laugh. "Hahaha! That's hilarious! Catch!" Daien threw his tray to Cardin. Cardin caught the metal rectangle and looked at it in confusion. Cardin looked up from the tray in time to see the bottom of Daien's boot as he front kicked the bully in the face. Cardin flew back into his cronies, "You son of a bitch! I'll put you in the ground and piss on your grave!" Cardin said as his cronies pushed him to his feet. As Cardin walked toward him, Daien retrieved his tray from the ground.

Cardin unleashed a powerful haymaker; Daien, using his tray as a shield, blocked the experienced yet sloppy attack and countered with three left jabs to the ribs. Wobbly now, Cardin threw a sloppy and reckless left hook that Daien knocked to the side with his tray. Seeing an opening, Daien gripped the tray with both hands and slammed it into the side of Cardin's head, knocking him unconscious and virtually ruining the metal tray. Daien looked at the rest of Team CRDL and his eyes went wide with surprise. The other three members of Team CRDL were sitting on the ground, Dax stood over Russel with his spear pointed at the boy's head, Lilac was sitting crisscross next to Dove with her knife held at the boy's throat, and Chichi stood a little behind Sky who was forced into a sitting position by stone walls enveloping him. Daien was touched that his team would help him like that, but didn't let it show very much.

"Next time, he's mine." Dax said, giving Daien a fist bump. "Deal." Daien said. Placing the bent tray on a table, Daien dropped two hundred Lien into the bend and walked to the cafeteria door with his team. "Is he going to be okay?" Chichi asked her partner. "Just a bruised body, a head ache, and a bruised ego, nothing serious." Daien reassured her. As the doors closed behind them, the cafeteria was dead silent until Blake broke it by saying, "Well that happened." Followed by a "~Daaaammmnn~" from a nigh drooling Yang who had hearts in her eyes.

* * *

Aaaaaand, that's chapter 17!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I'd really love some feed back!

Sorry again for it taking a while.

Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18!

Been busy, sorry.

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Revelation

* * *

Later that day

Daien was sitting in his seat in his favorite class. The subject wasn't his favorite or his best, but Daien loved the teacher. "This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Dr. Oobleck said before zooming behind his desk. "Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie." He said pointing at the map of Remnant that was covered in papers with his stick. Then Oobleck zoomed off to the side and took a sip of his coffee, before appearing in front of his desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck zoomed around the classroom some more, much to the amusement of Daien. Oobleck sipped his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

 _"This is it. Moment of truth."_ Daien thought. Daien had been thinking about this a lot and finally felt like it was time.

Everyone in the room but Oobleck and Chichi gasped, not at the amount of hands raised, but at whose were raised. Daien had his right hand raised in the air, getting a look of anger and hurt from Dax and Lilac respectively, and a look of disgust from Cardin who had managed to heal his bruises. "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck stopped to take a sip of his coffee.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?" "The battle at Fort Castle." Weiss said smartly."Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked the class. "Hey!" Jaune exclaimed as a paper football bounced off his head. Oobleck took it as him volunteering to answer and zoomed over to him.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck asked Jaune with genuine excitement. Jaune fumbled as Pyrrha tried to help him, but Jaune took it the wrong way and answered binoculars. The class laughed at Jaune's answer, Daien on the other hand facepalmed. Oobleck zoomed behind his desk, "Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said after a sip of coffee, Daien held the belief that it was pure caffeine with brown food dye, but to each his own.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said as he reclined with his feet on his desk and examined his nails. "You'd know, wouldn't you, Cardin." Daien said, struggling to keep calm as his changing body took away his control. "And what does that mean?!" Cardin said as he sat up. "Just that anyone with your level of intelligence couldn't possibly be considered _human._ " Daien replied. "I'm smarter than you, Faunus." Daien cracked his neck to both sides and gained enough control to not kill Cardin.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrra said in distaste as Oobleck shook his head. "What? You got a problem?" Cardin asked threateningly. "No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrra said, demonstrating just how much smarter she was than Cardin. "General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake said. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She said to Cardin. Cardin stood up ready to fight, followed quickly by Daien. "Mr. Daien and Mr. Winchester, please take your seats." Oobleck said before zooming over to Jaune who was laughing at Cardin's situation, "Mr. Winchester, you _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck zoomed to the front of the room before sipping his coffee and shouting, "Moving on!"

Class ended and Team DHLA started to pack up. Dax and Lilac turned toward Daien, but only found an empty seat. After all the students had funneled out and Jaune and Cardin had left, Daien came out from under Oobleck's desk and approached the hyperactive teacher, "Dr. Oobleck, I have a question." Daien said with an uncharacteristic apprehensiveness.

"Ah, Mr. Daien, I found your last report to be quite stimulating!" Oobleck said enthusiastically. "Thank you, sir. But... Today when I raised my hand, that was the first time I had let anyone other than my partner know I was a Faunus." Daien said. Oobleck took a sip of coffee, "Yes, yes, I understand that the only identifying mark you possess is a pair of reptilian eyes! I also understand that you've been telling everyone that this is a result of a genetic mutation! Intriguing, you chose today to 'come out of the closet' as it were!" Oobleck said with his hand on his chin. "Yes. What I wanted to ask you was, did I make the right choice?" Daien awaited Oobleck's answer as he took a sip of coffee and thought for a moment. "I don't know, I would have certainly done it in a different setting, but ultimately it is something you must discover for yourself." Daien nodded, "That's what I was afraid of." Oobleck put a hand on Daien's shoulder reassuringly, "No matter what happens, I'm sure your teammates will understand." Daien smiled at Dr. Oobleck's kind and reassuring words.

* * *

That night

Daien was standing outside of Team DHLA's dorm, suddenly gaining a deep understanding of the expression 'getting cold feet'.

"Hey Handsome! How's it goin'?" Yang said, making Daien jump a little. "Oh, hey Yang." Daien said halfheartedly. "What's the matter?" Yang asked leaning against the wall next to the door. Daien sighed, "Today in Oobleck's class I let everyone know I was a Faunus." "Yeah, I saw that. It was a bit of a surprise. So?" Daien sank to his knees, "So I've been lying to the people who trust me with their lives, way more than I deserve." Daien said ruefully. "I see your problem." Yang said sitting down next to Daien. Daien was silent for a moment.

"What do I do?" Yang stood up, bringing Daien with her, "You get in there and you tell them the truth!" She said giving Daien a pat on the back. "Thanks Yang." Daien said giving her a smile. Yang gave Daien a pat on the butt like she was 'one of the guys' and said "Go get 'em tiger!", before going back to her room. Daien took a deep breath, braced himself, and opened the door. Dax, Lilac, and Chichi were waiting in the main 'room' of the dorm, Dax leaning on the makeshift wall, Lilac sitting on Dax's bed, and Chichi sitting crisscross on Daien's bedroll.

"""We need to talk.""" Everyone but Chichi said simultaneously.

Daien closed the door and pulled his desk chair in front of the group. Sitting in the chair, Daien opened the conversation by saying, "I'm a Faunus." "How could you not tell us? How could you _lie_ to us!?" Dax started in, coming off the wall and advancing a little. "Do you not trust us?! Are we not good enough?! A-" "Stop!" Daien shouted standing out of his chair, sending it rolling back a little.

"I'm sorry! I should have told you, but I didn't and that was my mistake. Believe me when I tell you that I wanted to." "Then why didn't you?!" Dax shouted, Lilac putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. "I couldn't! Don't you think I wanted to? Do you think I like having to lie to everyone? Do you think I like having to come up with a line every time someone asks about my eyes? I can't go around telling people that I'm a Faunus! I tell people and I get A) people avoiding me, or B) people throwing rocks at me and calling me a freak and an animal!" Daien shouted, counting out on his fingers.

"It's not easy lying to everyone! I don't like it! But after three years of living on the streets I learned that lying is a necessary evil! Because when you don't you get these!" Daien rolled up his sleeves, revealing several scars and marks from breaks. "I've got a few on my back if you wanna see!" Daien shouted as he rolled down his sleeves.

The dorm was dead quiet, even Team RWBY and JNPR's rooms were silent, as well as any other rooms in the vicinity.

After a few minutes Lilac broke the silence, "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Port's class?" Daien sighed and sat back down in his desk chair, "Yes. I'm a dragon Faunus. Usually a dragon Faunus's fangs grow in during puberty, and their horns from then till death." Daien said, recalling what he could of 'the talk'. The girls in the room went a little red at the word 'puberty'.

"However, it's not uncommon for a dragon Faunus to be a late bloomer, having their horns and fangs start to grow in later. I'm a very late bloomer, and right now my fangs are coming in. While my fangs come in I'm going to be basically going through a second puberty, minus the awkward bits." Daien explained. "So... What?" Dax said in confusion.

Daien sighed, trying to explain a very awkward subject, "Here's a little context; Faunus puberty is different from human puberty, dragon Faunus especially. Puberty for us is twofold, dealing with our body changing and emotional stuff and all that, and dealing with our more feral side, our animal side. About eighty five percent of Faunus have them both at the same time, about fourteen percent have them one after the other, and then there's me." Daien said, pointing to himself. "I'm part of the one percent that have one later in life. Until my fangs finish growing in I'm going to be having trouble controlling my temper and I'll be very... Intense when I get pissed. So just make sure I don't hurt anyone and everything should be fine." Daien concluded.

Everyone just sat in silence for a second before breaking off into their respective routines. Daien rolled up to his desk and started disassembling Strife. "Hand me that screwdriver." Dax said doing maintenance on his own weapon. "Sure" Daien handed Dax the screwdriver he had pointed to but didn't let go, "Are we good?" Daien asked Dax, showing vulnerability that was uncommon of the team leader. Dax sighed, "We're cool." He said looking Daien in the eyes. With a nod Daien let go of the screwdriver and went back to work, a small, earnest smile spreading across his face.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's chapter 18!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some feedback!

Thanks!


	19. Chapter 18,5

Chapter 18.5!

This one honestly should have been at the end of 18, but stuff and things.

Here it is.

I don't own RWBY

Enjoy!

* * *

Team DHLA

Jaune's Secret Revealed!

Later that night Daien was on the roof, using the slope of the roof to practice adapting to unfamiliar footing as he ran through a few kata using his semblance, when he heard the door open and two sets of foot steps. Ducking down, Daien snuck to the top where he could see who it was.

Seeing that it was Pyrra and Jaune, Daien decided that it was none of his business and went back to training. But once Jaune raised his voice he took a look. "-I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Daien was floored by this revelation. _"_ _Jaune snuck into Beacon with some fake transcripts?! I mean, he isn't exactly combat material and I have been wondering how he got into Beacon with his current skill level, but I never expected something like this from Jaune, Cardin maybe, but JAUNE!?"_

As his mind realed, Daien missed most of the exchange. He heard Pyrra leave and then heard a voice that filled him with disgust. Daien let Cardin do his 'thing' and leave before jumping down, scaring Jaune out of his skin. "D-Daien?! How much did you hear?!" Jaune asked after shooting to his feet. "Enough." Daien said bluntly. Jaune sunk to his knees, looking utterly defeated, "Are you gonna turn me in? Or do you want me to do your homework too?" Jaune asked. "I'm good, but thanks for offering." Daien said, before taking a seat next to Jaune.

"And no I'm not gonna turn you in." Jaune was surprised and confused, "Why?" Daien showed Jaune two fingers, "One, I take care of my own. Two, I see potential in you. Just because you didn't go to a combat school doesn't mean you don't belong here. I didn't go to any combat school, I learned the hard way for a while, before I found a mentor to teach me and someone a lot like Pyrra to help me." Jaune nodded.

"So as I see it, you've got the mentor covered by the teachers here, so all you need to do is let Pyrra help you and you'll turn out fine!" "But I-" "Jaune, just because Pyrra's helping you doesn't mean you're not doing it." Daien let Jaune chew on that for a sec before saying his goodbyes and going back to his dorm.

* * *

Aaaand that's it!

Follow, Favorite, Review, I'd love some feed back!

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19!

Full chapter!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

* * *

Team DHLA

Good Talk

A few weeks later

 _"What are you waiting for?! Take the shot!" A voice shouted in his ear. Daien's hand shook, causing the gun in his hand to rattle, "I... I can't." Daien said into his earpiece. "You have to! Remember what they did to us!" The voice shouted again. "I-I'm sorry." Daien said into his earpiece, before ripping it out and crushing it under foot. Daien's hand settled, the room going silent except for the rise and fall of the room's occupants breathing and the wind as it pounded against the window. Daien raised his hand skyward, and fired three rounds, violently waking the room's only other occupant from an otherwise peaceful sleep. "I didn't sign up for this." Daien said in a gentle voice that was filled with regret. A flash of lightning lit the room for a moment as Daien looked into the terror filled eyes of his former target and simply said, "Scream" before running at and crashing through the window._

Daien woke with a start and rolled forward onto one knee, pointing Strife and Fury around the room. It was late morning, about third or fourth period, or eleven or twelve o'clock, and Daien was alone. Daien relaxed, it was Sunday and everyone had plans, including Daien.

After a modest breakfast of beef jerky, toaster sweets, and cola, Daien opened the window. Team DHLA's dorm was on the seventh floor, making looking down a dizzying experience, just outside the only window was one of many large trees that ringed the dorm building. Daien dove out the window onto one of the tree's larger branches. After climbing to the highest point in the tree, Daien transformed Strife and Fury into axe form and then combined them into fire/saw axe form. Daien took a deep slow breath and held it.

As he released the breath, Daien began twirling and spinning his axe somewhat like a staff. As he ran through a number of different kata, Daien entered a zen like state, focusing on his breathing and where his weight went. The events of the last seven months ran through his mind as Daien expertly controlled the whirling blade that moved around him less than an arm's length away.

 _"Take the shot!"_

Daien made a misstep and wobbled a little but recovered quickly.

 _"I-I'm sorry."_

Daien's grip on the axe slipped a little, causing him to shift his grip positions to keep from hurting himself.

 _"I didn't sign up for this."_

Daien distributed his weight wrong, almost putting his foot through the tree's canopy.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**_ "

Daien lost his balance completely, accidentally throwing his axe to the side and falling through the tree's canopy. Using his Semblance, Daien cut or smashed any branch that was in his path as he fell before landing in an uncontrolled roll and ending up on his back. Covering his eyes with his hands, Daien let out a frustrated groan as he lay in the grass. Daien felt the presence of someone else and heard footsteps coming toward him. The visitor sat down next to Daien.

"You okay?" Daien recognized the voice as Yang. "I'm fine. Just fell." Daien put his hands at his sides and stared up at the clouds. "Are you alright?" Yang asked. Daien caught her meaning and sighed, "No, not really." "Wanna talk about it?" Daien shook his head, "I can't." "Why?" Daien looked at Yang, seeing she was being genuine. "There are some things that should stay buried, and I really hope and pray they do." Daien said sitting up. For a moment it seemed like Yang was wrestling with whether or not to pry. "Look, Yang, I appreciate the concern, but I'm just dealing with some personal stuff in my past." Daien said, hoping that that would help her understand.

"Ahm"

The two students turned to see Professor Ozpin standing on the sidewalk holding his cane and with a polite smile. _"_ _Saved by the Ozpin."_ Daien thought. "Good morning, Professor Ozpin! How can I help you?" Daien said getting to his feet. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Ozpin said, walking toward Yang and Daien. Daien detected a suggestive undertone but let it slide, Yang on the other hand, "No! You're not interrupting _anything_!" The blonde haired girl said turning a light shade of red that surprised Daien, who actually thought it was kinda cute. "Oh, then may I borrow Daien for a bit?" Ozpin said pointing his cane at the teen in question. "Of course." Yang said before whispering, "We'll talk about this later." In Daien's ear.

"Walk with me." Ozpin said as Yang left.

After fifteen minutes of leisurely strolling from the dorm building to the gardens, Ozpin started the conversation. "Daien, over the past month or so I've watched you and your team closely." Professor Ozpin and Daien entered the Beacon gardens, Daien took note of the cocktail of sweet smells that surrounded him and the buzzing of bees.

Ozpin pulled out his Scroll and instructed Daien to do the same, "Daxtrus Heliotrope Henna, rebellious tendencies, thirty six different counts of shoplifting and petty theft, and quote, 'doesn't play well with others'." Professor Ozpin swiped a file over to Daien's Scroll and it came up on the screen. "Lilac Rampuri, social disabilities, homeschooled since birth, and is quote, 'a cheerloner'." Ozpin swiped another file over to Daien's screen. "Chichi Auburn, extremely shy, numerous encounters with bullies, and is quote, 'the ghostgirl who's a musical prodigy'." Ozpin swiped another file over to Daien's screen.

"And last but not least, Daien." Ozpin swiped a final file over to Daien's screen. Daien looked over the files, and noticed that they were copies of official assessment and informative records documents. Daien swiped away all the sections that had changed, leaving who his team was and excluding who they used to be. Coming to his own file, Daien stopped and knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Most of the information in these files is gathered during the selection process for attending Beacon. When we started searching for information on one 'just Daien' we came up with nothing." Ozpin explained as Daien deleted the empty file. "Naturally we couldn't allow you to attend classes without knowing something! So I had your teachers and several other staff members send me regular reports on your development and any information they thought was prudent." Ozpin swiped a file over to Daien's screen that was different from the others. Daien noticed the tell tale signs of an edited government document, as well as the official Beacon Academy watermark.

"This is the result of those reports. Daien, unreadable, very protective, eleven unsanctioned fights with multiple opponents all resulting in total knockouts, recently came out as a Faunus, and is quote, 'the mysterious stranger with a kind heart and a dark past'." Daien read through his file. _"_ _I knew that 'mysterious stranger' thing had to come from Professor Black!"_ Daien thought.

"Based on the information here, a team comprised of these individuals would constantly be at war with itself or fall apart. So why hasn't it?" Daien let out a small chuckle and smiled at the headmaster, "Because sir, as you said we're misfits, no one else will take care of us. So we take care of our own, that's something I did my best to teach my team." Ozpin nodded at this. "And besides, who gets to decide this stuff?" Ozpin looked quizzically at the boy before him, "We were all told that we couldn't do something, you can't fight, you can't get strong, you can't make it, you can't leave. So I ask you, who decides these things?"

Daien paused and swiped over his teammates edited files, "It works because it shouldn't." Daien closed up his scroll and put it in his pocket, "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have things to do, people to see, and stuff to be mysterious about." Professor Ozpin let out a chuckle and said his goodbyes.

"Unreadable indeed." Ozpin muttered as he walked away, the words 'FILE COPIED' flashing across his Scroll.

* * *

Daien walked down the street of downtown Vale, listening to his 'wicked guitar' playlist and reading off directions on a piece of paper. "...take a left at From Dust Till Dawn, then take the third left." Daien arrived at From Dust Till Dawn and stopped in his tracks when the shop's door opened. "Hey Daien!" Ty said with a wave. "Hey, what's up?" Daien said pausing his music and pulling his red and gunmetal grey over ear headphones off to rest around his neck.

"N-Nothing much. Just doing some shopping." Chichi said coming out of the shop with a small bag. _"_ _Fuck! What are they doing here?!"_ Daien thought. "What're you doing around here? I thought you were going to be spending the day training around Beacon." Ty said, giving Chichi a small nudge.

 _"_ _Fuck!"_

"I had to take care of something, so I stepped out." Daien said, using a vague excuse. "O-oh we'll come with you!" Chichi chimed in, handing the bag to Ty who put it in her weapon purse.

 _"_ _FUCK!"_

"Oh no it's alright, I've got it." Daien said evenly, hoping they would get the hint. "No, it's no trouble! We'll be happy to help!" Ty said, closing up her weapon purse tightly.

 _ **"**_ _ **FUCK!"**_

Daien sighed, "Alright, I guess y'all can come. Just... no questions, got it?" The two girls nodded and Daien lead the way.

A few seconds later the teens arrived at their destination. The 'third left' was a dark alley behind a shop that was closed for renovations. Daien turned to his companions, "Listen, I wasn't exactly supposed to bring guests, so just keep your heads down and your mouths shut." Ty and Chichi shared a look before giving Daien a reluctant nod. Returning the nod Daien turned to the alley and pulled up his mask. "Keep your distance a little." Daien said, giving one last piece of advice to his companions, and walked into the shadows.

Once everyone's eyes adjusted, they realized they weren't alone. "Tinito Blake, it's good to see you." Daien said, greeting one of three men that were sharing the alley with the students from Beacon. "Likevise, Mr. Daien. How are tings?" The man in the middle said as he took a few steps toward Daien.

Tinito was a tall skinny man with nothing but muscle filling out his body. He wore what looked like a cross between a black business suit and samurai armor, complete with a sword hanging from his belt that had a lever action rifle mechanism and sawed off stock instead of a handle. He spoke with an accent that meant he was from the north, where the ground is cold and the people even more so.

"Let's drop the formalities and get down to business. Why am I here?" Daien said not wanting to be there any longer than he had to. "Who are your friends? I thought you vere comingk alone." Tinito said, dodging Daien's question. "Insurance, they're here to make sure no one gets shafted." Tinito seemed satisfied with that explanation. "Vell the reason you are here, Mr. Daien, is because you must pay for your last order." Tinito said. "Well that's where we have a problem." Tinito frowned. "You see, the shipment of grenades I ordered was subpar at best and downright dangerous the rest of the time. So until I get the grenades I ordered, neither you or Ladron is seeing a single cent."

Tinito shook his head and sighed, "Mr. Daien, Ladron is not goingk to like this." Tinito said with a threatening edge to his voice. "I'm sure he won't. But right now I don't give a damn about what he likes!" Daien responded, completely unimpressed by Tinito's attempt at intimidating him. "Mr. Daien, Ladron is a very powe-"

"Don't do that!" Daien said, cutting Tinito off, "Don't try and threaten me like that! Unlike most of his clients, I'm not afraid of Ladron! So don't insult me!" Daien said, his voice raising slightly. "You set something up and bring me the grenades I _ordered_ and you'll get your money!" With that, Daien turned and started walking away with Ty and Chichi following after him. "Ve vill be seeingk you soon, Mr. Daien, count on it." Tinito called after the huntsman in training.

After they got a good distance away Ty broke the silence that had settled over the small group. "Well that was shady." She said bluntly. Tyrian and Chichi may have looked alike but they were completely different people. "W-what was that, Daien?" Chichi asked. "I buy my munitions from a man named Ladron Viridian, he is very successful and just as powerful. Lardon does legitimate business as well as off the records stuff, that's how he got so successful." Daien explained. "Why? What does he have that you can't get legit?" Ty asked, a little upset.

"Nothing in particular, but ammo for these ain't cheap!" Daien said giving his weapons a pat. "I've been working on mixing my own powder and pressing my own rounds, but I still have to buy grenades and that's what that was about." Daien pulled out a piece of charred metal and handed it to Chichi. "W-what's this?" She asked as she looked the piece of metal over. "That is what's left of the fuse mechanism from one of the grenades we used on Beastie." Daien said, receiving a strange look from Ty as Chichi handed her the bit of metal.

"The big Grimm thingamajig we killed during initiation!" Daien clarified. "The Basilisk?" "Whatever it's called, yeah, that thing." "Ok, so... what's wrong with it?" Ty asked in confusion as she and Chichi both looked at the device. "To an untrained eye like yours, nothing, it's just a bulk grenade from a company no one really pays attention to. But to someone who knows something, like me, a lot!" Daien took the remains of the grenade back and slowed his pace so he was walking between the two girls.

"The first and most obvious thing is the biggest problem. It doesn't actually have a fuse mechanism, someone just jury rigged a delayed detonation." Daien noticed that neither of his companions fully understood, "These grenades are all the same except for the type of Dust used in their payload. So every one of my grenades are built exactly like this one!" Some understanding flashed across their faces, but they were still lost. "So what's the problem? Isn't a fuse the same as a delayed detonation?" Ty asked. "Yes and no. See no one knows when these things will actually go off, it could blow up right when you pull the pin or not at all! In fact I lucked out with the first one I used! If I held onto it any longer, I'd either not be here right now or be missing body parts!" This seemed to get the message through.

"Oh, but that's not all!" Daien said shaking his head. "T-there's more?!" Chichi asked in surprise with a hint of worry. "None of these grenades have a measured payload, meaning no one knows how big the boom will be. We're talking the difference between a firecracker and a Goliath Buster mortar!" Both girls took a small step to the side, putting a little distance between them and Daien. "So let me get this straight, you paid a guy for good grenades and got really bad ones?" Ty said, venturing to sum it all up. "No. I paid a guy for a case of military grade, variable fuse grenades with different Dust payloads and I got a box of Vacuan roulette suicide style!"

"S-so what now?" Chichi asked looking up at her partner. "I get that whole mess sorted out, start mixing and pressing my own ammo, and use the money I save from that to buy grenades legit." Daien said plainly. "Mr. Daien! Just the man I was looking for!" A voice shouted from behind the students making them jump.

Daien recognized the voice immediately, "Mr. Black! What's up?" The extremely heavily armed man bopped Daien on the head lightly, "Prof. Black!" He insisted. "Anyway, I need to have a word with Daisy here, so could you girls take a walk or something?" The girls took the hint and said their goodbyes. "What's up?" Daien asked turning to his teacher. "Well, let me say how happy I am to hear you're going legit. The criminal underworld is a scary place and certainly not one for a child like yourself." Prof. Black said giving his student a cheeky smile as Daien paled slightly. "But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Daien raised an eyebrow, "Okay, why'd wanna see me then?" Prof. Black smiled, "You've been fighting." _"_ _Great, a lecture."_ Daien thought. "While I'm elated that my teachings have taken hold and led you to eleven fights and eleven straight knockouts," _"_ _Or... Not?"_ "I'm afraid if you get into too many more unsanctioned fights you're gonna get kicked outta Beacon." Daien went white as bleached bone. "THAT'S NOT AN OPTION!" Daien shouted, grabbing his teacher by the collar.

Daien instantly realized what happened and let go, apologizing three or four times. "As long as you settle things in the ring from now on, everything will turn up millhouse." Prof. Black said after he recovered from his shock, fixing his collar, "I'll even ref for you if you want." "Thanks, I appreciate it." Daien said, gaining a new appreciation for the sidewalk, a behavior that was very uncharacteristic of him. "No prob." After an awkward silence Daien said farewell to Prof. Black and went back to Beacon and back to training.

* * *

Aaaaaaaand that's chapter 19!

Kinda long, this one.

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some feedback!

Thanks!


	21. Sorry

Hello everyone.

I'm sorry to inform you that this story will be on hiatus for a bit.

My Grandmother is dying and the Christmas break is here and I just won't be able to write or post or whatever.

Hope you understand.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!

The break is over, and I'm back!

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Trigger

* * *

That night.

Daien was walking down the hall toward his dorm, humming to himself and filling in his journal on everything that had happened that day.

"It's important! So don't screw this up!"

Daien looked up from his Scroll to see Jaune closing his, a defeated look on his face. "Cardin?" Daien asked putting his Scroll away. Jaune just nodded. "You know I could always just kick his ass, maybe put him in the hospital for a few days? I'm sure Nora would help." Jaune smiled, reassured, and exchanged a fist bump with Daien before going off to do Cardin's bidding.

The next day.

Daien looked around at the gorgeous red leaves of the trees, an awed "Wow" escaped from his lips. Prof. Goodwitch addressed the students, "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Prof. Goodwitch held up a jar of thick red liquid for the students to see, "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" And with that everyone went their own way, except Jaune, who was dragged off by Cardin.

"Alright, Team! Let's get that sap!" Daien declared comically. """Aye, Captain!""" The rest of Team DHLA responded. Over the past few days Daien's team had started to call him their captain, and had made a point to use the title as often as possible. Just as the group was about to embark on their quest, Yang walked over. "Hey, Daien!" She said, causing all of Team DHLA to stop. "Hey, Yang, what's up?" Daien said turning toward her. Yang seemed to have something on her mind and that worried Daien, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, subtly hinting that she wanted to talk in private. "Uh, yeah, sure." Daien said, catching the blondes hint. Daien turned to his team and said, "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." Team DHLA exchanged some suspicious looks with their leader before saying their goodbyes and heading off to gather their jars of sap.

Turning back toward Yang, Daien asked, "What's up, Yang? Everything alright?" "It's about yesterday." Yang said, tiptoeing around the subject for reasons Daien couldn't fully understand. "What about yesterday?" Yang paused to gather her thoughts before asking, "Are you okay?" Daien sighed, "I'll be fine." "Is that a no?" "Yang, I'll be fine, just some things I'm dealing with." Yang pressed on, "Wanna talk about it?" "Yes… but I can't." "Why?" Daien paused before changing his tone, "Where is this coming from? Why do you care?" Yang recoiled a little bit with a look of hurt. "I know we're friends and all, but I said I'll be fine." "I just-" "So please… just drop it." Daien started walking in the direction his team had went, but stopped just few feet away.

"Enjoy the show?" Daien asked coldly. "Just keeping an eye on you, what with your fangs an' all." Dax said as he stood up from his crouched position behind the tree. "That was cold, man. She was just-" "I know. I know what she was trying to do. And I appreciate it, but I just can't." "Why?" "Because there are something's that, for the sake and safety of everyone around me, should just stay buried."

Dax went to say something, but Daien cut him off, "And if everyone just keeps pushing and prying it'll only make things worse. It'll make me hate her, and I don't want to hate her." The following silence seemed to stretch on forever, until it was unceremoniously broken by an uninvited guest. _"Roooooaaaaaar!"_ Suddenly a large Ursa smash through a tree behind Yang, poised for the kill. Yang barely had time to turn around before the Ursa slammed its clawed paw into her side and sent her flying.

"YANG!" Dax yelled as the blonde girl fell at the base of a tree after crashing into it. In a flash Daien was between Yang and the large Grimm, shielding her. The Ursa roared challengingly. Daien responded by planting his feet in a low, powerful stance. As if accepting a challenge, the Ursa charged. "Daien?" Yang said in a slight daze that mostly cleared when she saw the large Ursa baring down on her, and Daien between her and it.

"Daien run!" Dax shouted, a trio of arrows formed on the string of his bow. Daien stood his ground. Dax loosed his arrows as the beast rushed past him, but the projectiles glanced off the Grimm's bone like plates and embedded themselves in a nearby tree. The Ursa connected with Daien.

Once the dust cleared it was revealed that Daien and the Ursa were locked in a battle of strength, the Ursa snarling and roaring in Daien's face as he held the monster's paws in a death grip. "Let me make something clear to you!" Daien said to the Ursa, a murderous hint to his voice. "No one hurts my friends!" The Ursa began roaring in pain as Daien began to over power it, slowly forcing the Grimm's arms in an unnaturally downward direction.

"No one hurts her and lives!" There was a loud, sickening crack as the Ursa's arms became vertical. "GOT IT!?" Daien yelled into the now crippled Ursa's face as he still maintained a death grip on its now useless limbs. "Return to the void you came from!" Daien shouted, before he reared back and headbutted the Ursa, sending it flying.

After crashing through a tree, the Ursa came to rest and began to dissipate into black smoke, stone cold dead. Afterward there was only silence, and such a silence had never been heard in all of the history of Vale.

"Did you… How could…. Is that even…" Dax said as his brain struggled to process what he had just witnessed. Yang's face was a bright crimson, her mouth moved as it struggled to form sounds, let alone words. "We should get moving, where there's one there's more." Daien said. "Y-Yeah, right!" Yang said snapping out of her trance. "Wha- wait, are we _not_ gonna talk about what just happened?" Dax said, still a little baffled. Unfortunately for him, a loud roar from nearby took precedent. "Move!" Daien shouted, before he was off, moving like lightning in the direction of the roar. Yang gave Dax a shrug before following her savior. Dax begrudgingly followed a second later, muttering to himself.

Daien came to a clearing where Cardin was being knocked around like a rag-doll by an Ursa Major. The Ursa reared up to finish Cardin off. Daien had his guns drawn, ready, and on target in the blink of an eye, but Jaune beat him to it, putting his shield between the claws of the Ursa Major and Cardin. Yang and Dax caught up a moment later. "Jaune! D-" Daien cut Dax off by putting a hand on his bow arm. "This is his fight, all we can do is be ready if things go south." Dax didn't like it, but lowered his bow anyway.

At first Jaune seemed to be holding his own, until the Ursa smacked him across the clearing, but Jaune got straight up and charged. Unfortunately that wasn't any better, as he got smacked to the other end of the clearing. "Ready positions!" Daien said to Dax and Yang, hearing the strangely comforting sound of weapons being cocked and readied as he lined up two perfect kill shots. Then something interesting happened.

As Jaune and the Ursa Major each went in for a final attack, Jaune's shield changed course from a wide open slash to a defensive block. After the blocked blow made Jaune plant his feet, Jaune decapitated the Ursa Major in one swift, leaping slash. Daien smiled, "Come on, let's go."

As the trio turned to leave, Dax stopped and said, "So… are we just _not_ gonna talk about what happened back there?" "Sure!" Daien said, "I can say with complete confidence that I was right!" Yang and Dax looked confused. "I mean, I never would have guessed he'd take on an Ursa that big so soon, but I always knew he had it in him!" Dax was not amused. "NO! I mean what happened with **you!** " Daien stopped and sighed, "What do you want me to say? I'm strong, so what?" he said turning to his teammate with a nervous half smile. "Strong?! No, I'm strong! You're… You're a monster!"

Any trace of a smile left Daien's face at the word 'monster', his entire body stiffened and his mood visibly went _very_ sour. Both Yang and Dax noticed this and instantly became very concerned. "What is it?" Yang asked, moving to place her hand on Daien's shoulder. Daien roughly pulled away from her with a look approaching that of a scowl. "I'm not a monster." He said, his voice low and filled with angry hurt. Daien was upset, and they all knew it.

Dax took a step toward him, "Hey, man, I didn't-" "Tell Goodwitch I'll see her first thing tomorrow for whatever punishment she's got for me." Daien said, unholstering Strife and Fury. "What?" Yang asked as Dax and Her both began voicing their concern. "Tell Lilac not to worry, and tell Chichi I'll be fine." And with that he was gone. Like lightning he had vaulted over the Ursa Major's corpse and was deep in the treeline. "Daien, Wait!" Yang shouted after him. "DOWN" Dax shouted as he tackled Team RWBY's powerhouse to the side, just in time to avoid the explosion from an Ice Dust grenade… That was apparently a dud.

A little later.

After maybe thirty minutes of Goodwitch furiously raving, Ozpin started asking questions, "So he just left? Without provocation? Without warning?" "Well…" Yang began, "Not entirely." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Explain." "Well, see, Sir, we were just about to start collecting sap when Yang asked to talk with Daien in private." Dax said, "He sent us on ahead and said he'd catch up. I stayed behind a little to keep an eye on them and watch their backs." Dax looked to Yang.

"Go on" Ozpin said. "You see Sir, I was worried about him." Yang started this time, "He had been a little weird lately and I wanted to help, but he wouldn't really talk about it and kept telling me to drop it." "Then this huge Ursa came out of nowhere and attacked Yang!" Dax said, "And Daien..."

Dax and Yang exchanged a look, unsure whether or not to continue. "Yes?" Ozpin questioned. Dax gulped before continuing, "He killed it." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, unsure of what the big deal was, "Aaand?" Yang started to say something, but Dax interrupted her, "He freaking overpowered and killed it with his bare hands!" Silence settled over Ozpin's office for a moment. "When we finally got to talk about it, he said he was strong and I called him a monster. Then he just took off."

Ozpin gave a slight nod, "I see." he said, before pulling out his Scroll. "Peach, I'm calling you back." He said into the Scroll, "Yes I am aware of his location… No, at this time I am not concerned for his safety, nor am I concerned for that of the city….Professor Peach, we both know who he is and what he is capable of, I also know he deserves far more credit than you are giving him." And with that Ozpin hung up and put the Scroll back in his pocket.

"Wait, did I just hear you say you know where he is?" Dax asked. "That is correct, yes. During the first night you were here Professor Goodwitch slipped a tracking device into his armor, we believe he knows it is there." "Did he turn it off?" Yang asked. "No" "Why did you put a tracker on him in the first place?" Dax asked. "Mister Henna, we have been watching Mister Daien very closely for some time now, we suspect he knows this as well." "But why?" Yang asked.

Ozpin let out a sigh, "Mister Henna, Miss Xiao Long, there are a great many things that you do not know about young Mister Daien. However; I fear it is not my place to tell them to you. You will have to ask him yourselves, although I doubt he'll tell you anything." There was a small silence before Dax asked, "Why?" "Because, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, there are somethings that should just stay buried."

* * *

Aaaaand that's chapter 20!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some feedback.

Thanks!


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21!

Sorry for the wait, college isn't for the faint of heart.

I don't own RWBY.

Enjoy!

Team DHLA

Growth and Family

* * *

The Forever Fall Forest

Daien sat crisscross on a large rock in the middle of a clearing, his eyes closed with his hands, palms up, on his knees. Strife and Fury lay in front of him. A Beowolf slowly walked out of the tree line.

Daien didn't move.

The Beowolf slowly walked up to the rock.

Daien didn't budge.

The Beowolf raised its clawed paw, ready to end Daien's life.

Suddenly Daien was behind the Beowolf, his closed fist resting against its back. Using his Semblance Daien blasted the Beowolf almost in half. As the monster lay dying, Daien knelt next to it, "Return to the void from whence you came and tell thine brethren what you have met here." He said, his words carrying a reverence that nigh exceeded that of faith. "Still practicing the old ways?" A female voice inquired. "Darkness can't be destroyed, only purged." Daien said as he placed his palm on the Beowolf's forehead. "So you believe, Young Tree." The female voice said. Daien used his Semblance, and put the Beowolf out of its misery. "So I was taught and so I have seen, Mentor." Daien said as he stood and turned to his visitor.

Standing before him was a Faunus woman in her late forties, early fifties. Her hair was a deep blue with the occasional bit of grey and hung halfway down her back in a tight braid. She was tall, just a hair taller than Daien, and she was fit with the body of a woman twenty years her younger. She wore a blueish grey top with matching bottom that left her midriff bare. She was barefoot except for five silver toe rings on each foot. At her sides hanging on a leather belt were a pair of ancient looking barong knives crossed with breech loading pistols. Her eyes were a piercing amber and carried the look of wisdom. A furry blue cat tail swished about behind her.

"What are you doing here, Young Tree?" Daien turned and climbed back to his perch. Resuming his previous position, "Meditation can quiet a restless soul, and my soul is screaming." Daien said. "Why is your soul so agitated, Young Tree?" She asked. Daien's features contorted in a pained grimace, "I'm-"

 _*snap*_

Without warning both mentor and student had their firearms trained on the bushes. "Come out! Or I swear I'll fill you so full of holes you'll whistle in the wind!" Daien shouted, gaining a quick glance from his mentor. "Don't shoot!" Shouted a female voice that Daien recognized. His muscles relaxing and his heart rate slowing, Daien lowered his weapons. "What are you doing here?!" Daien shouted, "I said not to worry!"

"I know, I know!" Lilac said stepping out of the brush, "But Dax said you were upset and at first Chichi was really really worried, but then she wasn't, something about trusting you." _"Thanks Chichi, you're a diamond in the rough!"_ Daien thought. Lilac continued to hurriedly talk as she walked, "And Dax was angry, then worried, then guilty I guess? And then he was angry again, then he just mellowed out and said 'give him space'." Lilac was now right in front of Daien, "And I tried! I tried to stay calm! But I couldn't! And nothing anyone said helped! And and..."

Lilac was on the verge of tears as she continued to speak, "I was scared! You scared me!" She said hanging her head a little. Tears started to gently fall down Lilac's cheeks. "I-..." Daien put his hand on Lilac's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just needed some time to clear my head. I'm sorry." Daien said, letting Lilac cry into his chest. "Don't leave, please! Don't leave me alone! I just got friends, I can't lose them! Not now! I can't go back, I can't." Daien felt his heavy heart get heavier.

After about twenty minutes Lilac had cried herself out. "Thanks" she said, peeling her face from Daien's chest. "I'm sorry. " Daien said, wearing his heart on his sleeve. "It's okay." Lilac said removing Daien's hand from her shoulder, "I'm just not used to this. Having friends, it's new to me." A silence filled the air that was interrupted when the clearing's only other occupant cleared her throat. Daien and Lilac looked at her, "Hi!" She said giving a little wave.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." Daien said straightening. "Lilac, may I introduce Lady Sanguine Hisui, 'The Devil of Vacuo'. M'lady, this is Lilac Rampuri." Daien said. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm glad my Young Tree has found such a wonderful friend." She said offering her hand to shake. "Likewise." Lilac said as she shook Hisui's hand somewhat awkwardly. When the two separated Lilac leaned toward Daien and whispered, "Is she your mom?" Daien sputtered, "Wh-What?!"

"Pfffft, Aha ha ha ha ha!" Hisui held her stomach as she laughed. _"She's laughing. She can kill, skin, and stuff a Grimm in the time it takes most people to brew a cup of coffee, and she's laughing like a madwoman."_ Daien thought. "N-No, no he is not my son. Although I would be happy to have such a wonderful child, that blessing is not mine." Hisui said once she had stopped laughing. "Oh, then, how do you know her?" Lilac asked.

"She's my mentor. She found me and my brother and saved us from the streets. She gave us a roof over our heads, food to eat, and taught us to use our strength and skills." Daien said. "Not only that, but she gave me a code of honor by which I live everyday." "With mixed results!" Hisui said, a stern look on her face. "Excuse me?" Daien said, slightly taken aback. "Young Tree, I taught you to defend those around you, not to beat the stuffing out of bullies every chance you get!" Hisui snapped. "How do you-"

"I've had an old friend keeping an eye on you for awhile now, Young Tree, and he sees everything!" Daien took a deep breath and stood at attention, "I stand by my actions, Ma'am, and I would do it all again in a heart beat." Daien said firmly. "Darkness cannot be destroyed, only purged through fire and pain." Hisui took a few steps toward her student, "Then you have chosen to substitute your own ideals for the teachings of your mentor?" Daien didn't flinch, "Yes, Mentor!"

Hisui's expression softened and gained a glimmer of pride, "Then my Young Tree has finally become a man." Daien was surprised, _"I'm a what?"_ He thought. "The time has come." Hisui said, reaching into a pouch on her belt. Daien jolted and then dropped to a kneeling position. Out of the pouch, Hisui produced a set of two strange, small keys on a wrought iron ring. "Nine years ago, I found you and your brother and on that day I taught you the first lesson on your path. On that day I also sealed the weapons of your parents with a set of special locks." Hisui set the keys in Daien's hands, which slowly closed around them, "Your parents weapons are yours now." Daien opened his hands and stared at the small ornate keys in them, "Ma... Da..." Daien whispered harshly, fighting a losing battle to control his emotions.

Daien clipped the key ring to his belt and stood up straight, a look of utter and profound pride plastered across his face, "Thank you, Mentor, I am..." Daien trailed off as he grasped desperately at the right words to describe what he felt, "... Honored." He finally said. "We are no longer mentor and student, my Young Tree is a man and, in the traditions of our people, I can no longer call you by that name." Hisui said with a sad sort of smile. Daien put his right fist in his left palm and bowed deeply to Hisui, saying, "My name is Daien. It is an honor to meet you, Great Tree." Hisui was surprised for a moment before smiling and returning the gesture, "The honor is all mine, Daien."

As they straightened up both former mentor and former student had tears in their eyes. After wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Hisui asked, "How is your soul now, Daien." "At peace, for now." Daien gave her another quick bow, "Thank you, Great Tree, I must return to my team, to whom I owe an apology." Hisui returned the bow, and said, "May the Flame be with you and the Stars guide you." "And may He bless you and reserve your seat in the Sky." Daien said before turning and walking toward Lilac. "That was..." Lilac said somewhat speechless. "Thank you." Daien said. "Thank you for being here and for coming to find me."

"You're welcome." Lilac said with a smile, before moving to say goodbye to Hisui. "It was... Where'd she go?!" Lilac said, staring at an empty clearing. Daien let out a laugh, "Come on, let's go home. I'm beat."

* * *

Aaaaaand that's chapter 21!

Favorite, Follow, Review, I would really love some feedback.

Thanks!


End file.
